Los Shortman
by Carylyn
Summary: Arnold y Helga ahora son marido y mujer. A pesar de todo siempre se han mantenido unidos y ahora están pasando por varias dificultades al cuidar de sus cinco hijos (Jack, Emily, Phill, Corín y Mei) sin embargo los pequeños tienen sus propios problemas entre su familia, sus amigos y su vida diaria. Arnol está por descubrir que al lado de su familia aun hay muchas aventuras por vivir
1. Chapter 1

The Shortman's

**Capítulo I**

**Carreras**

Un ambiente tranquilo y alegre se percibía en las calles. El sol acariciaba suavemente el pavimento, haciéndole ver sutilmente luminoso.

Dentro de ésta zona se apreciaban casas de todos tamaños y colores, pero sobre todo, a juzgar por su apariencia, eran casas de mucho valor monetario, como si se estuviese hablando de una zona residencial. Aunque ese no era el caso. Sólo se trataba de un suburbio donde gente de buen vivir se había establecido.

A pesar de que todas las casas lucían esplendorosas y costosas, había una que se distinguía sobre la mayoría. Una casa grande de dos pisos, además de un ático y un sótano.

Por fuera era una distinguida casa: Amplia con un bello jardín. De tejas azules y paredes beige tan claro que casi parecía blanco. Una casa de perro en la esquina, al igual que unas bicicletas pequeñas y unos cuantos juguetes delataban que se trataba de una familia con niños y mascotas.

Como cada mañana desde hacía años, Helga G. Pataki preparaba con gran entusiasmo el desayuno. La mujer, cuya infancia no había sido nada grata, ahora se compensaba con una grande y hermosa casa en aquel bello suburbio, a las afueras de Hilwood, la ciudad en donde pasó su niñez y la mayor parte de su adolescencia.

En las paredes de la pintoresca casa estaban colgadas las fotos de ella y su esposo, Arnold Shortman, quien era ahora profesor de arqueología y ciencias políticas en la Universidad de Hilwood. Helga había cumplido su mayor sueño, además de convertirse en la escritora más reconocida en Estados Unidos y de haber ganado el premio Pulitzer de poesía, el premio internacional Neustadt de literatura, el premio nacional del libro y varios premios de poesía y arte certificados por la alcaldía, también compartía su vida con el hombre que más amaba en todo el mundo.

A pesar de tener muchos pendientes, entre sus inspiradores escritos y su trabajo de medio tiempo como una excelente abogada, Helga se esforzaba por poder cuidar de sus 5 hijos, a quienes ella amaba mucho más que a todos sus premios y reconocimientos.

Por éste motivo dedicaba las mañanas de todos los días a prepararles el desayuno y el almuerzo, y los fines de semana los pasaba con ellos.

Después de tener todos los platos listos, Helga los colocó de manera muy ágil sobre la mesa de mármol, y llamó a sus hijos. Los minutos pasaron y nadie respondió, Helga volvió a llamar, ésta vez un poco más insistente que la anterior. Nadie respondió. Inquieta miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared de la cocina.

-Por qué tardan tanto los niños- se quitó su delantal y subió las escaleras. –Si no se dan prisa llegarán tarde otra vez-

Primero Helga visitó el segundo piso, donde estaban las habitaciones de los mellizos, Jack y Emily. Las habitaciones estaban una frente a la otra, por lo que no fue difícil hallarlos a ambos. Como de costumbre estaban discutiendo por algo sin importancia.

-¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no practiques en las mañanas! ¡La energía que utiliza tu guitarra eléctrica es demasiada y hace que toda la luz de mi habitación se vaya!- Gritaba histérica Emily. Apenas se distinguía una habitación pintada de lila muy claro a través de la puerta. La chica usaba una bata blanca y pantuflas rosas. Con una toalla verde enredada en el cabello.

-¿Para qué necesitas luz? Es de día, sólo abre las cortinas- Respondió algo molesto y desinteresado su hermano mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Si no hay luz no puedo usar la secadora y mi cabello se esponja!-Emily retiró la toalla que cubría su cabello, sólo para dejar ver que, efectivamente, bajo la tela húmeda se hallaba un escandalizado cabello, tan esponjado y rizado que la hacía lucir como payaso. Jack no pudo evitar reírse de su desesperada hermana. No lo hizo a carcajadas porque sabía que eso sólo la haría enojar más, y él mejor que nadie sabía que Emily enojada era extremadamente peligrosa, así que se cubrió la boca dejando escapar apenas una risilla contenida. Pero esto sólo irritó más a su hermana que seguía parada frente a él con una pequeña secadora púrpura en una mano y su toalla verde en la otra.

Al escuchar su discusión, Helga decidió intervenir

-Niños, ¿qué les sucede?- Aunque Helga ya lo sabía quería escucharlo de sus propios hijos

-Mamá, Jack se gasta toda la energía de la casa- Dijo Emily bastante molesta

-¡No es verdad! Emily está exagerando como siempre- Refunfuñó el chico

-Bien- Helga llevó su mano a su entrecejo para intentar contener el estrés que le causaban ese par de niños - Emily, no es posible que tu hermano se gaste tanta energía, seguro debe haber un corto en tu habitación, mejor conecta tu secadora en la mía ¿de acuerdo?-

-Está bien, muchas gracias mamá- Respondió satisfecha la chica y se retiró no sin antes enseñarle la lengua a su hermano en forma de burla, quien solo rodó los ojos mostrando fastidio

-En cuanto a ti jovencito- señaló Helga con autoridad- ¿Qué horas son éstas de estar ensayando?

-Pero mamá…-

-Sin peros, ¡Alístate o se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela!-

-Está bien- respondió Jack mientras se cruzaba de brazos y giraba los ojos. Sabía que no había nada más que pudiera decir

Después de haber resuelto el problema Helga caminó por el pasillo para llamar a sus otros hijos.

A la mitad del segundo piso se encontraban las habitaciones de sus dos hijas, primero tocó la puerta con letras de madera que formaban el nombre de "Corín".

Helga llamó varias veces; sin recibir respuesta alguna entró a abrió la puesta para entrar. Era una linda habitación, con varios posters de jugadores de beisbol en las paredes. Tres estantes llenos con trofeos y medallas deportivos. También había un traje de karate y unos guantes de box colgados en una de las paredes. Estaba todo excepto Corín.

Helga entró para ver si no estaba oculta en algún lugar o por lo menos si había una pista de en dónde se hallaba. Pero su hija estaba en perfectas condiciones, después que Helga caminó hacia su cama, la pequeña niña saltó desde el techo y con una gran sonrisa exclamó

-Buenos días mamá- Corín llevaba ropa para hacer ejercicio y unos audífonos rojos que le cubrían por completo las orejas, con la música tan alta que hasta Helga podía escucharla

-Corín ¿qué estabas haciendo?-

-¿Cómo mamá?-

-¡Que qué estabas haciendo!-

-¡Espera voy a apagar la música!- Corín sacó su mp3 del bolsillo y después de apagar el aparato y quitarse los audífonos continuó- Lo siento mamá, estaba haciendo ejercicio y creo que se me fue el tiempo

Helga volteó a ver el techo, recordó que habían instalado barrotes para que su hija no tuviera que ir hasta el parque para entrenar

-¡Oh ya veo!, y bien hija, ¿cómo va el entrenamiento?-

-Excelente, venceré a todos en las carreras el día de hoy-

- Muy bien, así se hace cariño, ahora date una ducha y baja a desayunar para que no se te haga tarde-

- Sí mamá-

-Como siempre te lo he dicho…- dijo Helga con un tono sabio

-Si vas a ganar, es mejor madrugar- terminó Corín la frase mientas le guiñaba un ojo a su madre y salía de su habitación para dirigirse al baño.

-Esa es mi niña- Concluyó Helga con un semblante orgulloso.

Helga se dirigió al cuarto de su otra niña, la dulce Mei. Era la más pequeña de sus hijos, aún cursaba el primer grado de primaria. Su cuarto era completamente rosa, tenía una cama rosa con cortinas de princesa y muchos peluches a su alrededor, por supuesto la pequeña ya estaba lista.

-Lo siento mami, no sabía qué vestido escoger- y le mostró a su madre dos blusas que eran exactamente iguales a una rosa con rojo que ya llevaba puesta - Después de todo hoy apoyaré a varios de mis compañeros que van a competir.-

-¿Apoyar? ¿Te has vuelto porrista?- Preguntó Helga un poco desconfiada

-No mamá, sólo voy a gritar mientras Eddy lleva el balón hasta la portería y mete varios goles. Pero no quiero que piensen que soy su novia o algo, te sorprendería cuántos niños a mi edad ya se creen lo suficientemente maduros como para llevar una relación. –

-Bien dicho- dijo Helga con tono de aprobación

-Y para evitar confusiones no llevo traje de porrista o algo por el estilo. Además eres tú quien siempre nos dice que no es tan bueno como se ve- Aunque Mei había explicado el motivo por el cual no se vestía de ese modo, buscaba encontrar la explicación del por qué a su madre no le agradaba. Sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue un ligero sonrojo en el rostro de su sorprendida madre, quien al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su pequeña hija sólo sonrió pícara mientras vagaba en sus recuerdos.

-Así es cariño, pero recuerda que si alguna vez quisieras ser porrista tampoco me molestaría-

Helga besó la mejilla de la pequeña quien sólo miró hacia un lado y tomó aire inflando una de sus mejillas, un tanto frustrada de no haber conseguido lo que esperaba, aunque no lo pareciera, digna y orgullosa de que la sangre de los campeones y vencedores "Pataki" corriera por sus venas

-Está bien mami, bueno entonces ¿Cuál me pongo?- dijo Mei mientras alzaba los dos vestidos que sostenía entre sus pequeñas manos

-Con cualquiera de ellos luces bellísima cariño- Abrazó Helga a su niña – Corre Mei, baja a almorzar con tus hermanos

- Sí mamita- respondió. Guardó los vestidos en su viejo ropero blanco y después salió de la habitación.

Mientras, en el ático, algo muy misterioso sucedía. La habitación estaba completamente obscura, apena se percibían luces de velas encendidas alrededor. En medio de la habitación se encontraba un niño de cabello marrón peinado hacia atrás y una gorrita azul en medio. Usaba una bata blanca con varias manchas de pintura, como si ya hubiera sido usada antes. Un lienzo blanco enorme cubría la mitad de la pared frente a la que el niño estaba parado. Tomó varios pinceles y con movimientos ágiles, metódicos y veloces, rápidamente creó una bella pintura en el lienzo. Durante la danza de pintura se escuchaba una música con bongos y flautas estilo africana.

Cuando por fin terminó su gran obra, retrocedió y dijo en tono de aprobación

-¡Listo!- exclamó orgulloso. Pero un fuerte sonido borró rápidamente la sonrisa de su rostro

- ¿Cariño? ¿Phill estás ahí dentro? ¿Puedes oírme?- dijo Helga mientras incesante trataba de hacer girar el picaporte.

-Sí mamá espera un segundo- Dijo el niño completamente estremecido. De un saltó corrió a apagar la música, apagó todas las velas teniendo cuidado de no quemarse

-¿Phill qué estás haciendo? Se está haciendo tarde- Exclamó Helga angustiada y aun intentando abrir la puerta

Titubeando Phill respondió

-¡Voy en un segundo!- abrió su cortina dejando ver con la luz del día toda su habitación, la cual podría parecer bastante común, una cama, varios muebles, un koala de peluche y varios posters de sus bandas favoritas.

Ahora que tenía visibilidad en su cuarto, guardó todas sus pinturas y pinceles esparcidos por el piso.

Pero el hecho de que se tomara tiempo haciendo esto, no detuvo a su impaciente madre que seguía detrás de la puerta. Al escuchar que agitaba la chapa con fuerza, intentó compensar el tiempo con una excusa

-Espera mamá, es que estoy desnudo, no encuentro mi ropa-

-Phill yo te vi salir de mi completamente desnudo y con detalles que no te puedo mencionar por lo menos hasta tu adolescencia-

-¡Mamá!- gritó Phill avergonzado y fastidiado de que su madre no tuviera una pizca de pudor aun sabiendo que los vecinos podían escucharla

-¡Phill Shortman si no sales cuando cuente hasta tres voy a derribar la puerta!-

- Mamá dame sólo un minuto- Le faltaba poco para terminar, metió el lienzo que acababa de pintar bajo su cama, se quitó la bata manchada y se lavó el rostro en el baño de su cuarto porque tenía varias manchas de pintura-

-1…2…- Helga estaba lista para derribar la puerta, pero en el último segundo Phill abrió con una enorme calma

-Hola mamá buenos días-

Helga entró a su habitación registrándola de arriba abajo con la mirada.

-¡Se puede saber qué rayos estabas haciendo! ¡Nadie se tarda tanto en vestir!- Exclamó bastante molesta

-Está bien me atrapaste, estaba…- nervioso buscó con la mirada algo que pudiera usar como excusa, hasta que vio una pequeña consola y la tomó aliviado mientras miraba a su madre –Estaba jugando cazadores de trolls, y ya iba en el último nivel, es el más difícil de pasar sabes- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa forzada

- ¿seguro que no estabas haciendo nada más?- dijo Helga aun desconfiando un poco

Phill se percató de que el cuadro que acababa de pintar sobresalía de su cama, así que se acercó y con una patada lo metió bajo su cama antes de que Helga lo viera

-Por supuesto mamá, absolutamente nada más- Sólo faltaba una aureola y un par de alas para que fuera idéntico a un angelito bien portado

-Está bien si tú lo dices. Sólo baja a desayunar- dijo Helga aún inconforme

-Si iré en seguida- respondió Phill aliviado

-¡Oh!, y Phill…- Helga retrocedió para mirarlo nuevamente

-¿Sí?- contestó muy nervioso

- Deberías hacer una actividad más recreativa hijo, no es correcto que pases todo tu día con esas maquinitas-

-Está bien mamá lo consideraré-

- De acuerdo hijo- pronunció con una sonrisa

Helga se retiró de la habitación, Phill dio un gran suspiro mientras se echaba en su cama después de todo el "show" que tuvo que armar para que su madre no descubriera lo que estaba haciendo.

En cuestión de minutos, todos estaban sentados en la mesa listos para desayunar, Helga sirvió hot cakes con mermelada los cuales se terminaron tan pronto los sirvió. Sus hijos se mostraron satisfechos por la deliciosa comida.

-¿Papá va a venir por nosotros cuando volvamos de las carreras?- preguntó la pequeña Mei

-Así es amor- Contestó Helga felizmente.

-Mamá a mí me encanta que tú nos lleves, pero ¿por qué papi nunca lo hace?-

-Papá tiene que trabajar más temprano, si se tarda pueden multarlo en la Universidad, y la razón por la que yo no voy con ustedes en las tardes es por el trabajo también corazón-

-Está bien- contestó la pequeña un poco desanimada

-¿Y para qué quieres pasar también las mañanas con él?- dijo Phill disgustado- ¿qué no te es suficiente pasar todas las tardes con el hombre?

-¡Phill te he pedido que no te expreses así de tu padre!- Sentenció Helga

-Lo siento- Phill miró al suelo, realmente estaba más molesto que arrepentido

-Como siempre tenemos que soportar tu mal humor matutino- señaló Corín -¿Qué problema tienes tú con la vida?

-Mi único problema de momento eres tú Corín-

Ambos se miraron con enojo hasta que Helga los detuvo

-¡Niños!-

-Lo sentimos- dijeron al unísono

-Por eso eres el adoptado- susurró en tono de burla Corín, aunque esto no era cierto. Phill sin decir nada sólo la miró con desprecio.

-¡El autobús llegó niños, dense prisa!- Helga corrió por sus almuerzos mientras todos tomaban sus mochilas para salir y se formaban en la puerta.

-Torta de huevo con tocino y una gelatina de limón para Jack-

-¡Gracias _ma_'!- respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras se saboreaba el contenido de la bolsa

-Ensalada con jitomate y queso cotagge para Emily-

-Gracias mamá-

-Emparedado de pepperoni y pudin de vainilla para Phill-

-¡Delicioso! gracias-

-Ensalada de frutas, un sándwich de jamón, y un poco de dinero extra, se necesitan muchos líquidos cuando se es una triunfadora- dijo Helga mientras le entregaba el almuerzo a Corín

-¡Genial, Gracias!-

Helga no tenía favoritos entre sus hijos, pero cuando alguno tenía un evento importante lo apoyaba al 100%, sin importar de qué se tratara. Y por supuesto, había creado en sus hijos la mentalidad de que todos eran triunfadores, con o sin premios. Siempre era importante para ella y para sus hijos recordarles lo que eran. De esa manera, perdieran o ganaran, debían aceptar lo que viniera con dignidad. Claro que hablando de personalidades, cada uno era completamente diferente del otro, por lo que su ego podría haber llevado eso de "triunfadores" un poco más lejos de su propósito. A fin de cuentas pasara lo que pasara, Helga los iba a apoyar. Mientras no le hicieran daño a nadie, todo estaría bien.

-Emparedado de mermelada con mantequilla de maní para Mei-

-Gracias mamita-

Helga realmente era una madre ejemplar. A pesar de que nunca perdió su rudeza y fuerza para hacer las cosas, cuidaba y brindaba mucho amor a sus hijos, algo que ni sus propios padres pudieron hacer por ella. Con una gran sonrisa vio alejarse el autobús en el que iban sus niños.

Antes de entrar a su casa, su visión captó algo que estaba en su sitio. Esto por lo general es bueno, a menos que se trate de un auto que debería estar rumbo a una Universidad. Rápidamente Helga entró a su casa y se dirigió al estudio del primer piso. Era un lugar pequeño con varios estantes llenos de libros, un escritorio pegado a la pared completamente iluminado por un ventanal que daba hacia el jardín trasero. En medio se encontraba una mesa con muchas hojas esparcidas por doquier y junto un hombre rubio con notorias ojeras por falta de dormir.

Arnold, envuelto en un profundo sueño, eso podría parecer adorable, siempre y cuando no fuera casi media hora tarde al trabajo. Para Helga, despertarlo iba a ser más difícil que tener a sus hijos listos para salir a tiempo.

-Arnold- probó agitando un poco su hombro-Oye Arnold- bien, tal vez otro método un poco más dulzón- ¿Cariño?- Ni siquiera un movimiento. Ese fue el límite de su paciencia- ¡Despierta cabeza de balón!-

Arnold casi se cae de la impresión, tomó la mesa que casi tiraba y miró a su alrededor-¿Helga?-

-Arnold ya vas media hora tarde al trabajo- dijo Helga con una severa mirada, Arnold miró el reloj que había sobre la mesa y se levantó como cohete de su asiento. Se dirigió a un baño que tenía dentro del estudio. Sólo se escuchaba cómo se quejaba mientras se rasuraba intentando no cortarse.

Helga bajó un par de maletas que ya tenía listas. Ya se había cambiado de ropa y se peinó de manera muy formal.

Arnold salió arreglándose la corbata.

-Helga ¿Quieres ir en mi auto?, no me tomará más de 10 minutos llevarte al aeropuerto y no creo que a los chicos-refiriéndose a sus alumnos- les encante tener sólo unos minutos de clase-

-Aceptaré la oferta sólo porque quiero verte cargar maletas mientras te remangas y dejas ver tus fornidos brazos- dijo Helga con una mirada coqueta y traviesa

Arnold sonrió ante el comentario de su bella esposa, encendió el auto y la esperó para poder irse

-Hace mucho que no me llamabas cabeza de balón- dijo Arnold algo extrañado. Después de todo Helga no quería que sus hijos se burlaran de él, ya tenía que lidiar con bastantes problemas paternales como para agregar "bulliyng familiar" a la lista

-Es que no quiero que se acabe la "chispa"- dijo burlona Helga y ambos se lanzaron una pícara mirada antes de salir de su hogar

Mientras tanto, el autobús que llevaba a los hijos de la linda pareja llegó a la Escuela 118, conformada por un gran edificio de 6 pisos color naranja. La escuela por supuesto era tan grande porque con el tiempo su fama creció y se hizo una escuela completa, que contaba con escolaridad desde kínder hasta secundaria.

Cada quien tomó su respectivo camino para ir a su salón, Corín y Phill entraron al salón de 4°, Jack y Emily acompañaron a Mei a 1° grado.

-En serio no hace falta- replicó Mei un poco avergonzada

-Sólo date prisa y entra, o se nos va a hacer tarde- dijo Jack algo impaciente mientras observaba su reloj de muñeca

-Está bien, los quiero hermanitos, hasta luego-

Jack y Emily se despidieron de Mei con una sonrisa y después se fueron corriendo a su salón

La campana sonó anunciando el inicio de las clases.

Phill y Corín ya estaban en su salón, una mujer de complexión robusta, cabello castaño sujetado en una coleta y personalidad agradable entró con una enorme sonrisa

-¡Buenos días niños!- exclamó con entusiasmo la Señorita Simmons

-Buenos días Señorita Simmons- Respondieron todos al unísono y sin mucho ánimo

-Saquen por favor su libro de matemáticas y ábranlo en la página 17, hoy veremos ¡Fracciones! ¿No creen que es emocionante?-

-Lo único "emocionante" que tienen las matemáticas es que son sumamente imposibles de entender- dijo Corín mientras hundía su cuerpo detrás de la banca

- Vamos Corín no es tan difícil- Respondió Phill mientras se preparaba para responder los ejercicios.

- Corín tiene razón, ¡No todos somos tan buenos en matemáticas!- Dijo Clara, una niña de cabello negro con rayos púrpura sentada delante de Corín.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?, tú eres la mejor del…- Antes de que Corín pudiera terminar su frase, Clara le propinó una patada en el tobillo -¡Auch!, ¡Oye necesito ese tobillo para competir!-

-Lo siento, creí ver un insecto- dijo Clara con una cínica sonrisa, que mostraba su obvia mentira

-Sí claro, un insecto, yo creo que te distrajo otra cosa- respondió Corín enfadada señalando a Phill con la mirada

-¿Bueno crees que nos puedas explicar el ejercicio Phill?- preguntó Clara, quien ya sabía la respuesta

-Por supuesto, ¿qué quieren que les explique?- Respondió Phill amablemente

-Yo prefiero reprobar matemáticas de aquí a la Universidad antes de dejar que mi hermano cabezón me "explique" algo- replicó Corín cruzada de brazos

Contenta por la respuesta de Corín, Clara acercó su banca a la de Phill

-Es una pena Corín, pero bueno así suele ser entre hermanos- luego miró a Phill con naturalidad –dime viejo, ¿qué significa esto?-señalando una parte de su libro. Phill comenzó a explicar, aunque Clara no prestó ni la más mínima atención en lo que decía, sólo se entretuvo en mirarlo y suspirar por su bello y raro amor no correspondido.

Corín miró hacia otro lado intentando evitar pensar en el hecho de que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de su hermano

-En serio Clara, qué gustos tan raros tienes- dijo para sí misma –Por eso siempre digo que el amor es tan estúpido-

-En seguida regreso niños, espero que todos hayan terminado los ejercicios para entonces- se despidió la Señorita Simmons mientras salía del aula

Al lado de Corín se sentaban los trillizos "son", les apodaron así por la terminación de sus nombres. (Clarson, Marson y Tarson) los tres eran irritantes y entrometidos.

Mientras uno de sus compañeros caminaba por el pasillo para sacarle punta a su lápiz, uno de los trillizos aprovechó para ponerle el pie y hacer que se cayera, éste a su vez, tiró las cosas que Corín tenía en su banca. Se trataba de Stevenson Johanssen, el mejor amigo de Phill. Apenado por el incidente se levantó de inmediato y comenzó a acomodar las cosas de Corín

-Corín, lo siento, fue un accidente, no quise… en serio lo siento- se disculpó

Corín se quedó callada, lo miró por un momento completamente atónita, de todas las personas que pudieron caer por accidente, tenía que ser precisamente ese chico, cuando por fin reaccionó, a varios de sus compañeros ya les había dado curiosidad por su "ausencia mental" y estaban mirándola tratando de averiguar qué ocurría

-¿Corín?-preguntó Steve con tono de preocupación- ¿te encuentras bien?

Justo después de que terminara su frase, Corín tomó el control de sí misma y lo miró muy enojada

-¡Claro que no!- Steve retrocedió por la impresión- ¿Quién es tan tonto para llegar y caerse así de la nada? ¡Tiraste todo!

-Pero Corín…-

-Ya deja de estar fastidiando con tus absurdas explicaciones, ¿por qué pasas necesariamente por éste pasillo eh?-

-Sólo iba a sacar punta a mi lápiz y…-

-Sí, sí. Ya sé que te gusto, me lo has dicho un millón de veces-

-De hecho sólo fue una, tú eres la que lo recuerda cada que…-

-¿Entonces qué?, ya te conseguiste una niña bella y femenina que usa flores en el pelo y se pone falditas, ¡es eso acaso! ¡"me superaste"!-

-No, bueno, yo no dije…-

-Pues ya supérame, porque ni en un millón, no, más bien ni en un billón de años a mí me podría gustar alguien como tú, porque eres un tonto, y me das lástima-

-Está bien Corín, como digas-

-Entonces mueve tu fenómeno humanidad de aquí y déjame en paz-

Steve se alejó temeroso, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de inconformidad a su irritante compañera. Era cierto, el pobre muchacho había puesto sus ojos sobre esa niña tiempo atrás, pero como la misma Corín declaró, ella lo había rechazado rotunda y cruelmente.

A pesar de las argumentadas explicaciones de sus amigos, incluso de Phill, acerca de abandonar ese imposible romance, él no podía cambiar lo que sentía, pero se reconfortaba a sí mismo diciendo: "Sólo es un enamoramiento pasajero de niño de primaria y algún día debe terminar", después de todo incluso él se sentía extraño de que le gustara una niña a la edad donde se suponía que debía aborrecerlas por los "piojos". Pero para él, Corín era sólo una pequeña indefensa, inocente y buena, lo cual ella se empeñaba en borrar de su memoria cada que tenían un encuentro tan cercano como el recientemente mencionado.

Clara y Phill habían observado detenidamente todo el incidente con sus compañeros. Cuando Corín les dirigió la mirada ellos la observaron con desaprobación. Su actitud había sido muy brusca, y obviamente había sido ella la que quedó mal delante de todos. L a pequeña rubia se enfadó al sentir esa negación por parte de su amiga y su hermano.

-¿Qué? No me van a decir que ahora es mi culpa o sí-

Los dos chicos frente a ella conocían perfectamente la razón por la que Corín actuaba de ese modo, al igual que sus notorios sentimientos por el chico, pero les parecía exagerada la manera en que intentaba ocultarlos. Clara intervino antes de que su amiga explotara de coraje

-Corín nadie cree que sea tu culpa-

-¿Entonces por qué me miran de ese modo?-

-Olvídalo. Mejor vamos a repasar los ejercicios antes de que regrese la Señorita Simmons-

-Está bien- Aceptó finalmente Corín, aunque seguía bastante molesta- Ya no quiero pensar en nada más que no sean las competencias de ésta tarde-

Los chicos se dispusieron a continuar con sus estudios. La campana sonó y antes de que la maestra pudiera decir una palabra, todos se pusieron de pie con sus pases en la mano, listos para salir y encimarse en los autobuses que ya estaban afuera preparándose para partir.

Corín estaba completamente ansiosa mientras que Clara se comportaba con total calma. Corín se preparó para entregar su pase de salida y miró a su amiga

-En serio no tienes idea de lo emocionada que estoy Clara, he entrenando por tres semanas seguidas, nada más que asquerosos licuados y agotadores entrenamientos. No puedo esperar para la entrega de trofeos. - la maestra extendió la mano y Corín entregó su pase-Ya me lo puedo imaginar: Y la ganadora del primer lugar es….-

-Denegada- Esa había sido la voz de la maestra que seguía parada frente a ella

-¡Exacto!, dene…. Espere ¡QUÉ!- Exclamó Corín cuando sus pies por fin tocaron tierra

-Corín, tu salida es denegada- La maestra le entregó el pase- Tu pase de salida no está firmado por tus padres. Lo siento pero no podrás ir al viaje-

Corín revisó su pase una y otra vez, estaba completamente en blanco. Esa misma mañana lo recogió de la mesa. ¡Por qué no se cercioró de que estuviera firmado! Su padre le dijo que él se encargaría de llenarlos todos. Un minuto… ¿Todos?

-Así es Corín- dijo Phill con una obvia mirada de frustración- el mío también está vacío- le mostró el pase a su confundida hermana, que aún parecía seguir en shock por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, la maestra los llevó a ella y a su hermano a la sala de castigo, que era el único lugar en la escuela donde podrían quedarse porque era seguro y estaba prácticamente todo el día vigilado por un anciano y amargado maestro.

Como era de esperarse, el resto de su familia también sufrió el golpe colateral causado por el insomnio de su padre. Jack, Emily y Mei estaban ya sentados en sus respectivos lugares dentro de la sala de castigo. Jack cortaba trocitos de su banca con una vieja navaja, tenía una abrumadora expresión de aburrimiento. Emily se limaba las uñas, erguida en su silla, con la pierna cruzada, totalmente despreocupada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Mientras que Mei estaba acostada con la cara pegada en la mesa intentando hacer bizcos y hacía ruidos con su boca para matar el aburrimiento.

El panorama lucía todo menos atractivo. Phill se resignó a entrar mencionando sólo una pequeña frase utilizando toda la fuerza del sarcasmo en ella –Sí, justo así era como quería pasar toda la tarde el día de hoy- se sentó y subió sus pies sobre la mesa preparándose para tomar una siesta.

Corín entró con pesar, deseando que todo eso sólo fuera un sueño de cual pudiese despertar en cualquier momento. Aunque no era así.

-Bien niños, hablaremos a su casa para que sus padres los recojan. Lamento que se tengan que quedar aquí pero esas son las reglas, el profesor Adelino se encargará de cuidarlos- dijo la maestra señalando a un anciano completamente dormido en su silla, de no ser por sus fuertes ronquidos cualquiera pensaría que ya había pasado a mejor vida- Bueno, nos vemos luego- fue lo último que dijo la maestra antes de cerrar la puerta.

En los patios de la escuela 118 podían escucharse los gritos de alegría por parte de los alumnos que chocaban unos con otros para tomar un lugar en los autobuses. Pero había sus excepciones.

En el aula de castigo, cinco aburridos hermanos esperaban en balde a que sus padres se presentaran para poder escapar de esa incómoda situación. Después de estar callados durante un rato, el mayor de los hermanos, Jack, fue el primero en hartarse de no oír nada más que un largo silencio.

-¿Alguien sabe a qué hora vendrán mamá y papá?- Su tono era exasperado. No se le podía culpar, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a estar siempre rodeado por personas, pasear por los corredores haciéndole bromas a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino o bien gozar de un buen paseo al aire libre. Sentía que en cualquier momento las cuatro paredes comenzarían a cerrarse o bien el techo caería sobre su cabeza mientras el suelo lo absorbía a un abismo sin fondo.

-Jackson eres un idiota- contestó Emily irritada- Ayer le dijimos papá que hoy iríamos a las carreras, por lo que aceptó trabajar horas extra para sustituir a un maestro, y mamá viajó a Washington D.C., va a regresar hasta mañana en la mañana.- Al parecer era algo de lo que todos sabían excepto el pobre muchacho

-¡Espera!, eso significa….-

-Así es Jack, significa que pasaremos tiempo de caridad entre hermanos- interrumpió Phill- así que ¿Podrías cerrar la boca y dejarme dormir? ¿Crees poder hacer eso sin explotar?- Jackson volteó a ver a su hermano que estaba sentado un par de bacas detrás de él. Ya estaba listo para responderle con un golpe o un insulto cuando notó la "ausencia" de Corín. La chica estaba sobre su banca mirando al vacío, como si acabara de perder algo muy importante para ella, y así era realmente.

-¿Corín?- Jack intentó llamar su atención, todos la miraron, al principio por curiosidad, después de ver que no respondía comenzaron a preocuparse. -¡Corín oye! ¡Corín!

-Olvídalo, posiblemente estará pensando en su amado Johanssen- Phill la miró divertido mientras ella lo fulminaba con la mirada y le propinaba un buen golpe en el abdomen.- ¡Auch! ¡Oye sólo era un chiste!- dijo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento

-¿De qué habla?- El "amorímetro" de Emily se encendió al escuchar la palabra "amado", pero no había puesto atención a todo lo demás

-Dijo que no volverá a abrir su enorme bocota- contestó Corín aliviada de que sus hermanos estuvieran lo bastante distraídos como para no haber entendido esa indirecta

Jackson intentó retomar la atención de su hermana

-¿Corín estés así por las carreras?- la niña sólo se encogió de hombros y miró decaída hacia otro lado. -¡Vamos Corín!, sólo es una competencia, además tú siempre ganas todas- dijo Jack con una espléndida sonrisa

-Jack, entiende, no es sólo por una carrera- dijo Corín levantando la mirada- ésta es la carrera más importante en toda la primaria, porque hay muchos obstáculos y la mayoría no logra ni siquiera terminar todo el recorrido. Éste año yo quería superar el récord anterior.- Su mirada volvió hacia abajo y su postura se volvió decaída – Tú y Emily saben que las carreras para los de primero a tercero son extremadamente fáciles y las de quinto y sexto son un chiste- miró a sus hermanos y ellos a su vez comprobaron con su mirada que tenía razón. Corín dio un gran suspiro –Bien ya no importa, puedo esperar hasta la secundaria para poder tener un reto tan decente como el que iba a tener hoy-

Jackson se levantó de su asiento -¡De ninguna manera!- el grito y el azote de su silla hizo despertar al maestro Adelino quien entre su dentadura postiza apenas logró susurrar –No se grita en la sala de castigo, no se puede levantar si no pide permiso, no se come en la sala de…-

-Pero profesor ni siquiera estamos castigados- dijo Jackson intentando evitar que el maestro recitara el libro de reglas. El hombre se acomodó sus pequeños lentes y tomó una regla entre sus temblorosas y arrugadas manos.

-No se olvide joven, yo puedo arreglar las cosas a la antigua- El maestro Adelino había sido uno de los profesores más temidos en sus mejores días. Era muy estricto y no temía usar la regla para castigar a sus alumnos. Aún lo hacía pero su castigo ya no tenía ningún efecto, pues el hombre a través de los años perdió por completo su fuerza. Sin embargo para evitar meterse en más problemas, Jackson obedeció al maestro que intentaba alcanzar su bastón para levantarse e ir a darle una "golpiza" a ese muchacho rebelde. Al no poder alcanzarlo regresó a su posición y señaló a Jack- Eso sólo fue una advertencia, la próxima va en serio- y en seguida volvió a su profundo sueño

Jackson retomó la conversación con Corín, ésta vez usando un tono más bajo

-Corín no voy a permitir que te quedes aquí y te pierdas la mejor carrera de tu vida. Es palabra de hermano- dijo mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre su pecho.

-Jackson es imposible que alcancemos el autobús- respondió Corín

-Iremos en metro, tengo suficiente dinero para que todos subamos. Además con el dinero extra que te dio mamá puedes tomar un taxi y llegar más rápido, nosotros te alcanzaríamos cuando hayas dejado a todos boquiabiertos y tengas ese trofeo entre tus manos-

La mirada de Corín empezaba a alegrarse, después de todo aún tenía esperanza de llegar

-¿Y cómo piensas salir de aquí genio?- intervino Emily y señaló al maestro- Adelino es como un T-Rex-

-¿Arrugado y nacido en épocas jurásicas?- preguntó la pequeña Mei con un tono serio sin intenciones de burlarse del anciano maestro.

-Bastante torpe pero igual de temible- afirmó Emily- ¿Acaso lo olvidaron?- sus hermanos la miraron incrédulos y Emily se golpeó la frente- Una sola palabra de ése "T-Rex" y a todos nos expulsan de la escuela, nadie jamás ha logrado salir de ésta sala sin que se dé cuenta-

Sus hermanos parecieron deprimirse ante la idea de no poder ayudar a Corín con su objetivo, todos excepto Phill

-Yo conozco a alguien- dijo con un tono bastante calmado todos lo miraron esperanzados. Phill sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar un número.

-¿A quién le estás llamando?- preguntó Corín

- A la única persona que ha escapado más de 10 veces de ésta aula sin ser descubierta-

Emily enmarcó una ceja -¿No se trata de su amiga delincuente o sí?-

-Emily que no le digas…- Phill no pudo terminar la oración pues la llamada había entrado y Clara, su "amiga delincuente" se encontraba del otro lado de la línea –Hola Clara-

-_Hola cabezón, oye ¿tu hermana me estaba insultando?-_

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

_-Siento un no sé qué cuando lo hace_, _bueno ¿qué ocurre?-_

-Clara, no hay mucho tiempo de explicar, dime ¿los autobuses ya salieron?-

-_Están a punto de salir-_

-Bien, escucha necesito que me ayudes a mí y a mis hermanos a salir de aquí- Phill miró a sus hermanos, los mayores no se veían nada contentos con el hecho de que "esa niña" fuera su única esperanza. Por otro lado Corín y Mei esperaban ansiosas y ponían atención a todo lo que su hermano decía.

-_Genial, tengo una idea, mira haré que me castiguen…-_

-¡No Clara!- eso último había sonado más como un regaño- escucha necesito que estés fuera y que atrases la llegada de nuestra escuela a las carreras para poder alcanzarlos. Además no quiero que te metas en más problemas-

Clara refunfuñó al ser obligada a perderse de la acción

-_Cabezón yo no me meto en problemas, los problemas temen meterse conmigo, ¿sabes lo aburrido que es estoy? Yo esperaba ver a tu hermana "princesa" caerse de boca en las carreras _(haciendo referencia a Emily quien enmarcó una ceja sin escuchar realmente la conversación)_, y quería que Corín invitara unos licuados después de su victoria y que en el camino fuéramos lanzándole papeles con saliva a los transeúntes-_

Si, definitivamente la idea de divertirse con amigos de Clara y Corín era muy diferente a la que se acostumbraba en niñas de 10 y 9 años. Phill miró a su hermana intentando imaginar cómo se verían ella y Clara lanzando volitas ensalivadas a los transeúntes. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y Corín lo miró confundida.

-¿Y si te lo pido como deseo egoísta?- Phill enmarcó la ceja y sonreía de manera traviesa. Su tono había sonado bastante coqueto. Sonaba así cada que solicitaba su "deseo egoísta".

Clara se maldijo a sí misma por haber inventado ese tonto jueguito. Se sonrojó ligeramente a pesar de que ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar ese tono muchas otras veces. Ella sabía que sólo con ella lo usaba, y eso era bastante injusto, porque ella quería sentirse especial para él, pero no como una amiga con quien se sintiera confiado. Ella quería que él se pusiera nervioso y le temblara la voz, como lo hacía cuando chateaba con esa chica extranjera, la "niña maravilla". En cambio ella tenía al galán conquistador, y por supuesto "eterno mejor amigo".

Rodó los ojos fastidiada y contuvo un suspiro

-_Está bien, lo acepto- _respondió resignada –_Pero mi siguiente deseo egoísta te va a doler-_

Phill rio divertido- Está bien lo aceptaré con gusto. Ahora dime cómo salimos de aquí-

_-Yo los voy a sacar y regresaré a tiempo al autobús-_

-Hecho, espero tu señal-

Clara colgó su teléfono y lo miró con una notoria molestia en su mirada

-Estúpido cabezón- fue lo último que dijo antes de guardar el aparato y dirigirse al interior del edificio.

Del otro lado de la línea Phill también colgó. Por supuesto todos esperaban la respuesta que Phill les iba a dar. Especialmente Corín

-¿Y bien qué te dijo?-

-Ella nos sacará de aquí-

A pesar del descontento de Emily y Jack los demás celebraron en silencio para no despertar al maestro. Corín volteó a ver a Phill algo curiosa

-Oye siempre me he preguntado ¿Qué es eso entre Clara y tú del "deseo egoísta"?-

-Su nombre lo dice. Es un _DESEO…EGOÍSTA_-

-Sí pero ¿Cómo funciona eso o de qué se trata?-

-Tú lo dijiste Corín, eso es entre Clara y yo-

Phill echó su cabeza hacia atrás para recostarse en su silla mientras Corín refunfuñaba

Al otro lado de la escuela, durante su pequeña charla, Clara se movió sigilosamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina del director. Se asomó para asegurarse de que no había nadie. Entró despacio y cerró la puerta asegurándose de que nadie la siguiera. Tomó el micrófono y se sentó sobre el escritorio. Buscó entre los botones conectados a una pequeña máquina alguno que dijera "Aula 22", lo presionó para poder hablar. Se movía de manera muy natural, no era la primera vez que hacía algo así.

Tosió un poco antes de acercar el micrófono a su boca y una voz bastante ronca salió desde el fondo de su garganta.

En el aula de castigo seguían los hermanos Shortman esperando la señal de Clara. Emily empezó a dudar como era su costumbre.

-Creo que tu _amiguita_ no nos va a ayudar Phill-

Corín miró a Emily disgustada –Cuando Clara dice que va a hacer algo ella lo cumple Emily-

Emily sopló su flequillo y se cruzó de brazos fastidiada por la situación.

De pronto comenzó a escucharse un ruido proveniente del techo y todos dirigieron su vista hacia arriba. La voz modificada de Clara empezó a escucharse a través de la polvorienta bocina.

-_Atención a todas las Unidades. Se solicita a Adelino McMager al frente del pelotón. ¡McMager al frente del pelotón! _ -

El viejo maestro se levantó inmediatamente de su silla. Y de pie, completamente erguido empezó a exclamar- ¡Señor sí Señor! ¡Me reporto en seguida Señor!-

El maestro Adelino era un veterano, y mientras estuviera completamente dormido bien podían llegarle secuelas de sus tiempos en el campo de batalla.

Después de corresponder a la orden tomó su bastón y salió marchando del aula murmurando cosas sobre preparar las armas para el combate.

Jack y Emily no salían de su asombro mientras los tres hermanos menores, sobre todo Corín, no podían dejar de sonreír por lo que acababan de ver.

-¿No es ilegal tomar propiedad de la escuela?- Emily podía estar asombrada, pero nadie lograba quitarle la idea de que Clara era una delincuente. Corín saltó de su banca y corrió a la puerta.

-Delincuente o no, logró sacarnos de aquí. ¡Dense prisa, los camiones están al otro lado de la escuela!-

Corín junto con sus hermanos salieron corriendo del aula. Clara ya había vuelto al estacionamiento, ya todos estaban arriba de los autobuses. Aprovechó para abrir unas compuertas a los costados del camión en donde ella subiría, por lo general ese espacio se ocupaba para meter maletas, pero en éste caso el viaje no era muy largo por lo que todos dejaron sus cosas en las aulas, dejando ese espacio completamente vacío, si su amiga alcanzaba el camión podría esconderse en esa compuerta sin ser descubierta. La Señorita Simmons pasaba lista cuando Clara subió al autobús. Miró a su alrededor, pero sus amigos aún no llegaban.

Antes de poder hacer algo más, la Señorita Simmons la tomó del brazo y la empujó dentro del autobús con suavidad, mientras Clara se aferraba a las puertas del transporte para que éstas no se cerraran

-¡Clara no te había visto!, eso estuvo cerca, por poco te quedas-

-¡Espere Señorita Simmons!, es que no he ido al baño-

-Clara éste autobús tiene un baño portátil ahora entra para que nos podamos ir-

Sin poder sujetarse más tiempo, Clara se resignó a subir. El camión arrancó justo cuando los hermanos Shortman iban saliendo del edificio.

-Llegamos tarde- dijo Jack tratando de recuperar el aliento

Corín no era de las que se rendían fácilmente. Más bien era de las que, aunque estuvieran en una situación peligrosa como tratar de subirse a un autobús en movimiento, ella correría el riesgo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió detrás del autobús tan rápido como pudo.

Mientras Clara caminaba a la parte de atrás para tomar su lugar, pudo ver a su amiga corriendo por la banqueta. Se percató de que el chofer o la Señorita Simmons podrían verla por el retrovisor, así que se paró delante de todos sus compañeros para poder distraerlos

-Oigan ¿Quién quiere cantar una canción de viaje?-

Aquello sí que era raro. ¿Clara Smith? ¿Queriendo cantar una canción de viaje con todos sus compañeros? Era de esperarse que todos quedaran sorprendidos con ésta actitud. Uno de los trillizos frunció el seño

-¿Qué estás tramando Clara?-

Una de las razones por las que los trillizos "son" gustaban de Clara y Corín era por su rudeza, por lo que un acto tan dulce y simpático los dejaba realmente desconcertados. Clara sintió de pronto las miradas de todos los de su grupo. Corín se distinguía una calle atrás. El camión se detuvo en una parada. Si no se concentraba lo suficiente en distraerlos a todos, seguro descubrirían a su amiga. Pero los nervios habían empezado a traicionarla. De pronto Steve se levantó y se paró junto a Clara.

-Ella tiene razón, si yo fuera un rudo delincuente seguro también me aburriría de no escucharlos cantar- dirigió su mirada al conductor –oiga chofer, ¿no tiene algo más animado?-

El chofer cambió de estación, la música era rítmica y pegajosa. Steve comenzó a bailar al ritmo y animó a sus compañeros para seguirlo.

Steve no era el chico más popular de la escuela, ni siquiera de su salón, pero era social y muy carismático, lo que le daba facilidad para convencer a las personas y un aire de liderazgo

-Eso es ahora todos con las manos arriba-

Todos los niños, incluyendo la maestra y el conductor disfrutaban de la pegajosa melodía. El autobús arrancó y dio vuelta a la derecha. Clara se había distraído viendo cómo Steve armaba una pequeña fiesta en el transporte, no pudo observar si su amiga había o no subido. Cuando se asomó por la ventana el compartimiento seguía abierto.

-¡Rayos Corín!- dijo para sí misma.

Frustrada se sentó finalmente en su lugar. Steve se acercó y se sentó junto a ella. Todos seguían riendo y tronando los dedos al ritmo de la música. Había contagiado humor suficiente para que siguieran por su cuenta.

-Gracias por eso _cremoso- _dijo Clara con una sonrisa, aún algo decaída porque Corín no había alcanzado a subir- realmente me vi patética frente a todos-

-No hay de qué- Steve miró algo avergonzado hacia el suelo- ¿Co... Corín pudo subir?-

Clara se sorprendió ligeramente, enmarcó una ceja tratando de entender cómo fue que se dio cuenta. Entre Clara y Steve no había algo más allá del compañerismo, pero a pesar de sus personalidades tan opuestas eran capaces de llevarse bien gracias a sus amigos.

-Lo siento _cremoso_ pero ni con tu ayuda lo logró-

Steve se entristeció al saberlo.

-Es una pena, ella en serio quería participar-

Clara se levantó y se preparó para entrar al baño que estaba detrás de ellos

-Oye ella va a estar bien sí, mejor deja de ser tan dramático _cremoso_, si me disculpas, voy a desechar por el inodoro toda la cursilería que acabas de meter a mi cerebro-

Clara abrió la puerta del baño, pero antes de poder entrar su teléfono se encendió marcando una llamada entrante de Phill. Sin dudarlo un segundo contestó. Steve que estaba sentado delante de ella se quedó mirando.

-_¿Clara? ¿Hola Clara eres tú?-_

-Oye cabezón no creo que tengas tantas "Claras" en tu lista de contactos como para que me preguntes si soy yo-

-_Lo siento, no quería…agh! Por qué te lo estoy explicando, oye ¿Corín logró subir al autobús?-_

Una expresión de sorpresa se formó en el rostro de Clara

-No Phill, pensé que se había quedado atrás y estaba con ustedes-

_-No, la perdimos una calles atrás, estábamos seguros de que había… oh no-_

-¿Phill? ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Phill!-

_-Te llamo luego-_Phill colgó su teléfono y se dirigió a sus hermanos que estaban tras él intentando recuperar el aliento. -Corín no subió al autobús-

Emily se sacudió su cabeza intentando aliviar un poco el mareo por el "mini maratón" que acababa de correr.

-¿¡Qué cómo de que no subió!?-

-No lo sé, Clara dice que no la vio subir-

Jack, que llevaba a Mei sobre sus hombros, tardó un poco en alcanzarlos. Llegó sudoroso y al borde de un desmayo. Realmente no estaba acostumbrado a correr tanto con ese peso extra.

-¿Entonces dónde está?- dijo entre jadeos mientras bajaba a Mei y Phill respondió algo agitado.

-Debió seguir tu idea Jack, seguro tomó el metro por su cuenta-

-Pues si fue así será mejor alcanzarla-

Emily se recargó en un poste cercano. –Ustedes síganla ¿Si?- tomó a Mei de la mano y se dio la vuelta- Me es imposible dar un paso más, yo cuidaré de Mei ustedes alcáncenla y acompáñenla hasta la victoria.-

Y ahí estaba Emily, la misma y dramática Emily de siempre sólo que más sudorosa y despeinada.

Cuando Jack por fin se recuperó miró a Phill para señalarle que continuaran.

-Chicas cuídense mucho- Jack y Phill se fueron en dirección al metro. Emily los observó hasta que desaparecieron entre la gente.

-Bueno Mei sólo quedamos tú y…- Emily giró su cabeza sólo para darse cuenta que estaba sola. Miró en todas direcciones hasta que encontró a Mei corriendo por la calle detrás de sus hermanos. Dejó caer su cabeza observando el suelo resignada y antes de salir corriendo detrás de su hermana dijo para sí – ¿Por qué no podía tener a la hermana que gustara de jugar con muñecas y tacitas de té o usara vestidos con holanes? ¡Pero no!, yo tengo a doña "Rudeza" y señorita "Aventura" -

En el subterráneo Phill y Jack se preparaban para subir al metro. Pero un vigilante los detuvo por los hombros antes de que pudieran colarse entre la gente.

-Disculpen jóvenes pero no vi que compraran su boleto para abordar-

Jackson miró angustiado al oficial tratando de explicar su situación.

-Señor, policía, uniformado, o bueno lo que sea- El vigilante enmarcó una ceja notando el nerviosismo del joven-Escuche, necesitamos alcanzar a nuestra hermana que salió en un metro antes que nosotros-

-¡Ah! ¿Con que hay más vándalos como ustedes?- El oficial sacó su radio y comenzó a reportar-  
>¿Sí? ¿Rony?, escucha tenemos una situación, se trata de unos niños que al parecer se fugaron de la escuela y otra pequeña que está prófuga-Lo chicos miraron confundidos al hombre que usaba un diálogo aparentemente sacado de una película de acción con policías y agentes secretos mientras recibía las órdenes del otro lado de la línea-…. Sí espera un momento- Antes de dirigirse a su cabina el hombre señaló con autoridad a los chicos-¡Que ninguno se mueva o habrá consecuencias pequeños rufianes!-<p>

Jack y Phill se quedaron quietos. Los nervios corrían por todo su cuerpo. El oficial podría llamar a la escuela o peor aún a su padre. O mucho, mucho peor, ¡A su madre!

Intentaban encontrar la manera más inteligente de escapar pero a ninguno se le ocurría una buena idea.

-Podríamos noquearlo mientras está distraído- susurró Jack

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Quieres que acabemos en la correccional?- Respondió Phill con el mismo tono de voz que su hermano. Una voz más aguda y angelical susurró detrás de ellos

-¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer?-

Ambos voltearon y dirigieron su mirada a una pequeña niña que se encontraba a sus espaldas

-¡Mei!- exclamaron al unísono. Su pequeña hermana les dirigió una inocente sonrisa. Jackson se hincó para poder estar a su altura.

-¿Mei qué haces aquí?-

-Quise venir a ayudarlos-

-¿Dónde está Emily?- Mei señaló hacia una máquina expendedora de bebidas orgánicas, ahí estaba su hermana terminando de beber su quinta botella de jugo de naranja intentando recuperarse por todo lo que tuvo que correr para alcanzar a su veloz hermanita. Cuando Emily acabó se dirigió a sus hermanos con una notable expresión de cansancio.

-Y yo que pensé haberme librado de hacer ejercicio- Levantó sus brazos al aire y se estiró provocando que los huesos de su espalda tronaran fuertemente- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué siguen aquí?

Jackson miró hacia la cabina del vigilante para asegurarse que no los estuviera viendo, después miró a sus hermanas para poder advertirles

-Ese zoquete no nos deja pasar, ya llamó a no sé dónde para reportarnos y será mejor que se vayan antes de que las vea o se van a meter en problemas-

Mei levantó la frente con seguridad y miró a sus hermanos.

-¡ya verán que sí nos dejan pasar! ¡No pienso perderme la victoria de Corín!- dichas esas valientes palabras corrió hacia donde estaba el vigilante. Sus hermanos intentaron detenerla pero ella fue más veloz. La cabina era un lugar pequeño donde apenas cabían tres personas estando de pie. Sin embargo el propietario tenía una masa corporal bastante grande, y únicamente él sentado sobre su silla giratoria cabía en ese lugar, por lo que Mei se quedó detrás del espacio donde debería haber una puerta y comenzó a hablarle.

-¡Hola buen día señor!- el vigilante miró con desprecio a la pequeña niña

-¡Qué quieres pulguita! ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?-

El olor a cigarro y licor que emanaba del hombre hizo que Mei retrocediera intentando mantener su sonrisa entre las náuseas que le provocaba el aroma.

-Oiga señor, mis hermanos y yo necesitamos llegar con nuestra hermana, me preguntaba si…-

-¿Hermanos?- el vigilante enmaró una ceja- ¿Tú vienes con esos delincuentes?-

Con la mirada Mei buscó rápidamente algo con qué distraerlo, hasta que su visión captó un cuadro con medallas detrás de la rosada cabeza del hombre.

-Wow, señor ¿Usted ganó todo eso?-

El vigilante miró sobre su hombro, tomó el cuadro con medallas y una orgullosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Sí, fue en mis días como corredor olímpico, claro que jamás llegué a las olimpiadas, me hubiera gustado visitar aunque fuera sólo una vez otro continente, pero en fin- sacudió su cabeza mientras dejaba el cuadro a un lado- eso ya es cosa del pasado, ahora ¿En qué estábamos?

Mei vio la oportunidad para poder escapar del hombre

-Sabe es una pena que no haya ido a otro país, me recuerda mucho a mi pobre hermana- el vigilante miró a la pequeña confundido mientras ésta hacía cada vez su tono más dramático y melancólico- Verá ella es mi hermana mayor, dijo que quería estar el día de hoy en esas carreras-

-¿Carreras?-

-Así es, CARRERAS. Dijo que si no la acompañábamos ella sentiría que no podría ganar. Es una pena, porque resulta que ella también quiere ir a las olimpiadas y…-los ojos de Mei comenzaron a soltar lágrimas, lo cual hizo que el oficial cambiara poco a poco su expresión compadeciéndose de la niña- …y ahora jamás podrá porque no estaremos ahí, va a perder ¡Y seguro crecerá teniendo un trabajo miserable que ella odiará! ¡Después se lamentará de no haber cumplido sus sueños!, ¡y todo eso sólo porque sus queridos hermanos no pudieron tomar el metro!-

Jack, Emily y Phill seguían tratando de averiguar cómo fue que Mei convenció al amargado y obeso hombre para ponerlos en el siguiente metro sin decir una palabra. Jack miró a su astuta hermanita intentando recibir una respuesta

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-Sólo le dije lo que teníamos que hacer- contestó Mei con su mirada inocente

-Se los dije- intervino Emily con un semblante algo temeroso-tiene poderes sobre humanos-

Phill señaló la ventana –Pues sus poderes nos harán llegar justo a tiempo.-

Jack se remangó la chaqueta para ver su reloj –Si nos damos prisa todavía podemos llegar a la premiación.-

Los cuatro chicos bajaron del metro. Ya que Corín era la única con dinero extra la única manera de llegar al estadio donde se reunirían las escuelas era a pie.

Para cuando llegaron al sitio el sol ya se estaba ocultando. Alrededor no había más que basura y escombros de las que aparentemente habían sido unas extraordinarias carreras.

-Llegamos tarde-dijo Jack cabizbajo-y no veo a Corín por ningún lado-

Emily se acercó y tomó el hombro de su hermano-tal vez no llegó a tiempo y volvió a casa, ya sabes que no le gusta que la vean cuando pierde-

-¡En eso tienes razón Emily!-exclamó detrás de ellos su desaparecida hermana. Todos se sorprendieron al encontrarla sentada en las gradas.

-¡Corín!- la niña bajó y se acercó a sus hermanos, Phill dio un paso adelante para hablar con ella

-¿En dónde te metiste?-

-Estaba ocupada ganando el primer lugar de 4° grado- dijo señalando un enorme trofeo sobre una mesa de madera detrás de ella.

-Pero ¿cómo? Clara dijo que no habías subido al compartimiento del camión-

-Y no lo hizo- dijo la voz de la chica que Phill mencionó, luego se acercó a Corín y puso uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de la rubia- ésta pequeña subió literalmente al camión, aunque yo le dejé la compuerta abierta ella prefirió volverse la mujer araña y treparse al techo-

-Eso es porque cuando las compuertas del camión se abren o cierran se envía una señal que aparece en el tablero del conductor. Si no se dio cuenta cuando la abriste, seguro se daría cuenta si la cerraba y se detendría a revisar- se defendió Corín- mi método fue más riesgoso pero al final eficiente.- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¿Y la señorita Simmons no se dio cuenta de que entraste sin permiso?- retomó Phill

Clara soltó a Corín, se cruzó de brazos y con una sonrisa le respondió al chico

-Se quedó dormida a la mitad de todo, jamás despertó, de hecho sigue ahí- dijo señalando a la mujer con un antifaz roncando desde su lugar. Steve intentaba levantarla con todas sus fuerzas sin conseguir un solo movimiento por parte de ella, cuando se percató de que sus amigos estaban ahí observándolo bajó para reunirse con ellos.

-Hola chicos, ¿vieron la premiación?-

-Llegamos hace como dos minutos –respondió Jack

-Qué pena, se perdieron de una gran carrera-

Corín retrocedió un poco para poder mirar a todos los chicos presentes

-Bien antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos, su esfuerzo me ayudó a estar aquí y ganar ese enorme trofeo- levantó la vista para ver a sus amigos y hermanos que se hallaban complacidos y con una gran sonrisa- ¿Y bien? ¿Esperan un abrazo, una fiesta o qué?-

Jack se acercó y abrazó a Corín mientras le sacudía el cabello

-¿Tu hermano cumple o qué?-

- Jaja, sí, lo hace- respondió giñándole el ojo.

-Bien papá no tarda en llegar- dijo Emily señalando la salida- será mejor darnos prisa. Se los juro, no vuelvo a hacer ejercicio hasta el año 3000-

Los chicos caminaron agotados siguiendo a Emily. Steve y Phill se quedaron hasta atrás y Corín se regresó para poder hablar con el niño moreno

-¡Fenómeno!- Steve levantó la vista a su compañera- Clara me dijo lo que hiciste- miró al suelo, las palabras de su boca salieron algo nerviosas y entre cortadas- Pues, creo que,… gra-gracias-

-¡No hay de qué Corín!- respondió el niño avanzando para abrazar a la pequeña rubia, quien inmediatamente retrocedió cubriéndose con sus brazos

-¡Oye cálmate sí! ¡Te acabo de dar las gracias no te regalé un millón de dólares!-

-Lo siento-

-Más te vale fenómeno-

La niña se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su amiga que estaba a unos pasos observándola con ganas de reír. Phill se acercó también a su amigo quien parecía estar en shock

-¿Oíste lo que me dijo?- dijo Steve atónito

-Sí viejo, lamento que mi hermana te llame fenómeno, mira, así es con todos, no sólo contigo, créeme…- dijo Phill algo apenado por el comportamiento de su hermana

-¡Me dio las gracias!- exclamó con una enorme y resplandeciente sonrisa, luego la vió alejarse mientras suspiraba- es tan linda-

Phill se golpeó la frente y después puso su mano sobre el hombro de su atolondrado amigo.

-Viejo a éste paso morirás solo-

-Al menos moriré feliz-

Phill se rió ante el enamoramiento de su amigo, luego lo ayudó a caminar para que no se tropezara mientras estaba en "el mundo del enamorado".

Jack y Corín cargaban más adelante el trofeo que ella ganó.

-Espera a que mamá lo vea, se va a hinchar de orgullo-

-No lo dudo-

Clara los alcanzó

-¿Oigan me puedo ir con ustedes? Mi autobús ya se fue-

Phill respondió- Sí no hay problema-

-Mientras no se robe nada- señaló Emily

-¿Qué insinúas _princesita_?- amenazó Clara

-Ya no se peleen- intervino Phill

-¿Oigan no olvidamos algo?- preguntó Mei.

El atardecer iluminaba el cielo y la noche caía lentamente sobre Hilwood. Una adormilada maestra de 4° grado descansaba en las gradas de un estadio abandonado. Mientras un grupo de chicos salían victoriosos del mismo. Lo que pasó aquel día no era la primera ni la última de las aventuras que aún estaban por vivir.


	2. Capítulo 2

The Shortman's

**Capítulo II**

**Clara al rescate**

Era un bello día en la primaria 118. Los alumnos se encontraban en los pasillos esperando que la campana sonara y entrar a su siguiente clase.

Phill Shortman tomaba algunos libros de su casillero con una afable sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando confirmó que eran los que necesitaba se dispuso a irse, pero una voz femenina detrás de él detuvo su partida.

-Ho…hola Phill- El chico giró para ver de quién se trataba

-Ah, Hola Clara ¿Cómo estás?- dijo con un tono bastante alegre

-Oye, mira, sé que esto va a sonar extraño, tal vez demasiado, pero, bueno… no sé si deba….-

Clara estaba notoriamente nerviosa, miraba hacia todas partes intentando distraerse mientras movía incesantemente con la yema de sus dedos

-Clara soy tu mejor amigo, sólo dilo-

-Okey- dijo resignada soltando un fuerte suspiro- Phill siempre me has gustado, estoy… bueno… muy, muy enamorada de ti ¿vale?- Confesó con un brillante sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¿Enamorada? ¿Es una broma?-

-¡No, no lo es! Mira, sé que es extraño- se rascó la nuca intentando encontrar las palabras correctas- pero tal vez podría funcionar ¿Qué dices?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-

Clara retrocedió impactada por la respuesta

-¿Qué?- murmuró con tristeza

Phill estaba muy molesto, con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados. Las palabras salían hirientes entre sus apretados labios

-Se supone que eres mi amiga, y ahora lo echaste todo a perder- enfadado, Phill se alejó por el pasillo. Clara intentó seguirlo pero una luz segadora detuvo su camino. Desde su lugar Clara gritó con fuerza.

-¡Phill, lo siento! ¡No te vayas por favor! ¡No me dejes sola! ¡Phill!...-

-¡PHILL!- Clara despertó de golpe, con los ojos bien abiertos y el brazo extendido como si quisiera alcanzar algo. Después de regular su veloz respiración se llevó una mano al pecho y con la otra secó el sudor que tenía en la frente. El radio-despertador al lado de su cama se encendió y la voz gangosa de un locutor comenzó a oírse:

"_¡Buenos días, buenos días!, es una bella mañana en la ciudad de Hilwood, hoy todos quieren sonreír y llegar a sus actividades lo antes posible. ¡Qué no se les haga tarde! porque hoy es un excelente…"_

Antes de que la voz del comentarista terminara de hacer su anuncio Clara golpeó con fuerza el aparato.

-Bella mañana ni qué nada- Se talló los ojos con fuerza y dio un gran bostezo estirando los brazos para terminar de despertar. El cuarto de Clara era grande y decorado estilo gótico. Con la combinación negro y rosa por todas partes (aunque Clara odiaba el color rosa) sus cortinas eran púrpura al igual que su ropero. Los muebles al lado de su cama eran blancos al igual que su tocador. El candelabro dorado que colgaba del techo le daba un toque de sofisticación. Las paredes estaban pintadas de fiusha con los bordes negros y algunos posters pegados, la alfombra coral que cubría todo el piso hacía que tuviera un poco de estática en sus calcetines. Su cama estaba adornada con sábanas blancas y cobijas negras y rosas. Y finalmente un espejo de cuerpo completo en la esquina de aquella lúgubre pero elegante habitación.

Clara se dirigió a su inmenso ropero, arrojó varias prendas de forma descuidada, cuando encontró lo que buscaba se quitó la pijama. Después de meter la ropa que había tirado de vuelta en el ropero fue a la esquina de su habitación para mirarse en el espejo.

Su look era el mismo de siempre. Una sudadera lila, pescadores azules, sus tenis morados y su cabello teñido agarrado en una coleta alta con su flequillo levantado para no estorbarle.

-Falta algo- Clara se observó detenidamente hasta que notó un espacio vacío en su cabeza y recordó lo que era. Revisó debajo de su cama y sacó una vieja boina color azul, la colocó detrás de su flequillo -¡Ahora sí! ¡Todo listo!-

La chica bajó las escaleras que llegaban directo a la sala, también había escaleras del otro lado pero ella usó las que quedaban más cerca de su cuarto. Ese era un sitio muy amplio con una alfombra naranja. Las paredes pintadas de amarillo primaveral que combinaban con los sillones. Una televisión de plasma en un centro de entretenimiento con todos diversos y costosos aparatos. Clara miró a su alrededor un poco dispersa hasta enfocar su vista en el reloj negro en forma de búho que colgaba de la pared –Estúpida pesadilla, todavía es muy temprano- lanzó un bostezo y se encaminó a la cocina detrás de ella.

-¿Eleonor? ¡Eleonor!- Clara gritaba disgustada intentando buscando a dicha persona. Una puerta metálica en la angosta cocina se abrió y una mujer bajita, con anchas caderas, de brazos y piernas extremadamente delgados, morena y aspecto desaliñado entró y se dirigió a la niña

-¿Qué es lo que quieres mocosa? ¡No ves que estoy lavando la ropa de tu desagradecida madre!-

-Ese no es mi problema Eleonor ¿En dónde está mi desayuno?-

-¡Oh por su puesto!- dijo la cínica mujer- permítame servirle su comida madame- tomó un gran cucharón del lavadero y lo sumergió en una cubeta que tenía en la mano. Sacó un plato del gabinete y con un estrepitoso movimiento azotó la ropa interior de la madre de Clara en él y lo puso sobre la mesa -Ahí tiene, disfrute su desayuno-

La anciana se secó la saliva con su esquelético brazo, tomó la cubeta y salió para continuar con sus labores. Clara apretó los dientes y tiró el plato con ropa a la basura.

Salió furiosa de la cocina tomando su mochila para ir a la escuela. Justo antes de abrir la puerta escuchó los tacones de su madre bajar por las escaleras laterales.

-Buenos días _Clarita_- una mujer alta de cabello corto y negro vestida con camisón rosa se acercó a la niña

-Madre, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? ¡No me gusta que me digas _Clarita_!-

-Pero es un nombre tan precioso para una niña tan encantadora- dijo de manera melosa presionando las mejillas de Clara

-¡No hagas eso!- exclamó retirando las manos de la mujer-¿Oye en dónde está mi padre?-

-¡No puede ser!- dijo la mujer sobre actuando y llevándose las manos a la boca- ¿Ya estás pasando por esa etapa? ¿Es eso cielito? ¿Quieres saber quiénes son tus verdaderos padres?- Clara retrocedió sorprendida- ¡Oh sabía que éste día llegaría!- dramatizó su madre echándose sobre el sillón, la paciencia de Clara alcanzó su límite.

-¡No mamá, no quiero saber quiénes son mis verdaderos padres!- se acercó a la mujer amenazando con el dedo índice–Y más vale que no le hayas contado a nadie que no soy hija tuya, ni siquiera a tus "amiguitas burguesas"-

-_Clarita_ yo jamás diría eso, ya de por sí nos critican por que tú eres tan- la miró de pies a cabeza con una desagradable mirada a lo que Clara respondió sólo cruzándose de brazos- pues eres tan tú. Lo último que necesitamos son chismes de que andamos recogiendo pequeños vagos-

Clara rodó los ojos fastidiada por la hipocresía de su madre.

-Te pregunté dónde está mi padre porque quiero enviarle una carta para Julio-dijo mostrándole a su madre un sobre que sacó de su mochila-Escuché que van a estar en el mismo campamento ésta semana-

La mujer se rascó la cabeza intentando recordar lo que Clara preguntaba

-Creo que iban a estar en Vietnam, o… ¡Ah no espera!, en Rusia o Italia, ¿O era en París?-

Clara apretó fuertemente los puños conteniendo toda la desesperación que le provocaba aquella mujer

-Te pregunté sobre el campamento militar no sobre a dónde has ido de compras- la niña negó con la cabeza intentando aliviar el estrés- Olvídalo madre, ya lo investigaré después-

-_Clarita_ ¿por qué siempre le envías cartas a tu hermanito y nunca al General Smith? Sé que a él le encantarían-

-Sí claro madre, para usarlas de leña o papel reciclado ¿No?-respondió molesta- sabes qué, no importa. ¿Puedes darme algo de dinero? Eleonor me dio tus calzoncillos como desayuno y ya me tengo que ir-

-Sí, debe haber por algún lado, ya sabes que somos muy ricos-

-Ajá- Clara miró hacia otro lado disgustada de que su madre fuera una persona tan ególatra, pretenciosa y avariciosa.

La mujer se dirigía a su bolsa cuando sonó el teléfono junto al sillón. Ella contestó con una endulzada voz a la mujer del otro lado de la línea y se recostó en el sillón para platicar más a gusto. El chisme le parecía tan entretenido que se quedó hablando plácidamente sin importarle el mundo a su alrededor.

Clara avanzó hacia ella para captar su atención

-¡Hey! ¡Mamá! ¿Y el dinero?-

La mujer sonreía sumergida en su plática. Apenas volteó a ver a su hija e hizo una seña con la mano despidiéndose de ella-Sí, sí, yo también te quiero _Clarita_- regresó a ver el teléfono -¿Y qué más le dijo?... ¿En serio?-

Clara se encogió de hombros preguntándose a sí misma "¿Por qué a mí?" y salió desanimada a la calle.

El lugar donde ella vivía era un edificio de cinco pisos dividido en dos secciones. Clara y su familia estaban en la sección más alta. A pesar de ser un edificio compartido, era bastante lujoso, amplio y muy moderno.

A Clara no le importaría si pudiera vivir ahí sólo con su hermano. Por desgracia lo habían enviado a la escuela militar el mismo año que a ella la enviaron al templo de "Santa Paloma" con el objetivo de que se convirtiera en monja. Para su suerte ella consiguió que la corrieran de ahí. Por poco también la exorcizan. Pero su hermano no podía tener esa suerte pues su General era también su padre. Y siendo él su primer hijo (su único hijo en realidad) no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente para convertirlo en un soldado digno de servir a la Nación.

Después de bajar las escaleras en caracol al lado del edificio, Clara pasó junto a una casa azul, con las tejas coloridas y símbolos de "Peace and Love" por todas partes. Desde una ventana en el segundo piso asomó su cabeza una alegre chica. Su cabello era rizado, pintado de varios colores llamativos y fosforescentes. Todo levantado sin cubrirle el rostro gracias a una diadema color gris.

La piel un poco bronceada de la chica resaltaba su revoltoso y enmarañado cabello. Agitando una mano para llamar la atención de la niña que caminaba por la calle. La chica gritó:

-¡Clara! ¡Hola Clara! ¡Buenos días!-

-Buenos días Bee-Effi – respondió tranquilamente al saludo escandaloso de la chica

-¿Oye ya te vas a la escuela? ¿Quieres que te lleve?- Bee-Effi señaló una minivan estacionada al frente de su casa

-No gracias, me levanté muy temprano, no quiero llegar tan pronto-

Bee-Effi rió por el cometario de la pequeña –Está bien Clara, oye y no olvides que el próximo fin de semana hay que retocar tus rayos morados-

-Tal vez en otra ocasión Bee, ahora no tengo dinero-

-Tranquila- dijo guiñándole un ojo- Como eres mi cliente favorita la siguiente va por mi cuenta-

Clara sonrió divertida –De acuerdo ¡Suerte en la Universidad!-

-¡Gracias! ¡Suerte en la escuela!- la chica finalmente entró a su recámara para seguir arreglándose

Clara no era muy buena relacionándose con las demás personas, sin embargo Bee-Effi era una adolescente muy alegre y simpática. Sabía escuchar y era buena dando consejos. Clara la veía como una hermana mayor en quien ella confiaba.

Después de reflexionar lo que esa alocada chica representaba para ella se sentó en una banca a esperar el autobús. Su estómago gruñó recordándole que no había desayunado y tampoco llevaba dinero para el almuerzo. –Oh cierto. Estúpida Eleonor- frustrada y hambrienta llevó sus manos a su nuca, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y recargó su pie derecho en el poste que estaba frente a ella –En serio es muy temprano, de no ser por esa pesadilla seguiría durmiendo tranquilamente en mi cama- La mirada de Clara se entristeció ante su recuerdo –Phill ¿realmente dirías algo así si te digo lo que siento? Si te dijera, que estoy enamorada de ti- la niña cerró sus ojos intentando aliviar un poco la presión que sentía en su pecho. Una voz familiar sonó tras de ella

-Hola Clara, buenos días- Clara abrió repentinamente los ojos para encontrarse al mismísimo chico que en sus pesadillas le atormentaba.

-¡Phill!- Fue tal su impacto y nerviosismo que estiró sus piernas provocando que la banca se desequilibrara y cayera hacia atrás ante los pies del niño que la miraba angustiado

-¡Clara! ¿Estás bien?-

-¿Oíste lo que estaba diciendo?- preguntó preocupada aún acostada en el suelo

-No, sólo vi cuando te caíste- dijo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse. Clara retiró de manera brusca su brazo de las manos del niño

-Por supuesto que estoy bien pequeño descerebrado, dime ¿A quién se le ocurre llegar así de la nada y asustar a la gente con una cara de bobito diciendo "buenos días"?- Phill rió ante el comentario de la chica mientras ponía la banca nuevamente en su lugar- ¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?-

-Nada, nada- respondió de manera burlona– ¿hambre o sueño?-se aventuró a preguntar mientras ambos tomaban asiento

-¡Agh! ¡Ambas! – exclamó levantando los brazos como si fuera algo obvio el motivo de su mal humor

-Entiendo- Phill sacó de su mochila un sándwich y un envase con queso cortado en pequeños cubos. –Aquí tienes- dijo con una amable sonrisa. Clara recibió el alimento algo desconfiada.

-¿Y tú qué vas a comer cabezón?- preguntó enmarcando una ceja

-Mamá envió dinero extra por si hacía falta, no sabes cómo es ella con el tema del almuerzo-

-Bueno agradece que tienes una madre a quien le importa que su hijo no muera de inanición- dijo llevándose un enorme bocado de sándwich- A propósito ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-

-Corín tiene que ir a recoger unos papeles para su campamento papá la va a llevar a la escuela para que no se le haga tarde. Jack aprovechó para dormir más y Emily y Mei se van a ir juntas después de que Emily termine su sesión de maquillaje-

-Y tú como siempre eres el niño bueno que se apresuró a tomar el autobús-

-En realidad esperaba encontrarte aquí, siempre es genial estar contigo-

Clara soltó una fuerte carcajada intentando ocultar los nervios que le provocaban los comentarios de su amigo- ¡Buena broma cabezón!- respondió dándole un ligero golpe. Phill también rió sobándose el hombro.

-Sabes bien que no estoy bromeando- dijo con una sincera sonrisa - Por lo menos ha servido para que comieras un poco-

-Sí. Supongo que tienes razón- Clara miró la mitad de sándwich que aún tenía entre sus manos- Oye Phill-

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo de manera despreocupada

-Hipotéticamente hablando, si yo te preguntara… bueno, si yo te dijera…-

-¿Qué cosa Clara?- preguntó un poco más insistente

-Si te dijera… que…tú…- Clara sentía cómo el sudor invadía su cuerpo, tragaba saliva y su miraba danzaba entre todas las cosas a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos con determinación dispuesta a decir esas palabras que tanto había estado guardando en su mente, sin embargo sólo exhaló resignada y volvió a hablar de manera natural- ¿Qué crees que pasaría si tú quedaras varado en una isla desierta?

-Pues supongo que sobreviviría, tal vez intente volver a casa, no sé qué haría sin mis videojuegos-

Clara rió aún sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse después del ataque de nervios -¡Qué nerd eres! a veces me pregunto por qué me sigo juntando contigo- A pesar de todos los comentarios hirientes que Clara pudiera decir, Phill no hacía más que burlarse de ellos. No le molestaban para nada pues estaba consciente de que ella no hablaba realmente en serio. Era de esas personas que pretendían ser muy agresivas pero en el fondo no lo eran tanto. Conocía bien esas reacciones teniendo una familia como la que tenía.

-Debe ser porque en el fondo estás enamorada de mí-

Esta vez el sonrojo inundó las mejillas de la chica casi de inmediato. Se levantó rápidamente tratando de que Phill no viera su cara –Ahí viene el autobús-

-¿En serio?-inocentemente Phill volteó hacia el lado opuesto intentando divisar el autobús, Clara aprovechó para derribarlo y aplicarle una llave de lucha en su espalda. Con la cara pegada en el suelo Phill se retorcía tratando de zafarse.

-Creo que el suelo está más enamorado de ti Phill, con tantas veces que acabas besándolo seguro ya hasta te quiere pedir matrimonio-

-Está bien ya entendí, no más chistes de amor-

-Bien- dijo Clara con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción mientras lo soltaba

-Sabes debería ser yo el que se pregunta por qué me junto contigo- masculló mientras intentaba borrar la enrojecida marca en su mejilla que le provocó estar aplastado contra el suelo.

-Debe ser porque te fascina perder y que te den palizas y a mí me encanta ganar y dar palizas-respondió triunfante- de ese modo el equilibrio es perfecto. Además recuerda una cosa- dijo sujetándole el cuello con un brazo y despeinando su espeso cabello con su mano libre- de no ser por mí tu vida sería muy aburrida-

Phill tomó con ambas manos el pequeño e igualmente fuerte brazo que amenazaba con ahorcarlo, intentaba estar serio pero las palabras de su amiga extrañamente le provocaban gracia en lugar de molestia. La risa terminó apoderándose de él y Clara tampoco evitó ser contagiada por la misma.

-Clara aquí viene el autobús- dijo el niño separándose de su compañera y recuperándose después de la prolongada carcajada que había tenido

-Oh es cierto cabezón- respondió secándose las lágrimas que fueron producto de la risa. Antes de subir al autobús Clara mencionó para sí misma- Después de todo éste pinta a ser un buen día-

Como era su costumbre cuando ambos tomaban el autobús, se sentaron juntos. Al llegar a su escuela, Phill se detuvo antes de dar vuelta en el pasillo que los llevaría a su salón

-Necesito preguntarle algo al profesor de artes, ¿Me acompañas?- dijo el pequeño señalando las escaleras

-Pensé que no éramos de _esas amigas _que se acompañaban a todas partes y preguntaban sobre su maquillaje y si no se ven muy gordas con esa falda- sonrió burlona

-Ha, ha, muy graciosa- respondió Phill con sarcasmo- tú estás en la misma clase por eso pensé que te podía interesar-

-Sólo iré por algo a mi escritorio, te alcanzo allá-

-Bien nos vemos-

Clara entró al salón, pensaba que no encontraría a nadie por lo temprano que era, para su sorpresa Corín estaba ya en su lugar tratando de equilibrar un lápiz entre sus labios y su nariz

-¿Corín?-

-Ah, hola Clara- respondió algo despistada mientras retiraba el lápiz de su rostro

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ibas a recoger unos papeles o algo así-

-No nos tardamos nada, de hecho fui la primera en entregarlos. No quería llegar tarde así que le pedía a papá que me trajera-

-Ya veo- afirmó con la cabeza- bien tengo que irme-

-Espera, antes de que te marches…- Corín revolvió las cosas en su pupitre hasta sacar un sobre blanco- el entrenador me dio esto para ti-

-Olvídalo- Clara se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta mirando de perfil a su amiga- ya sé que es otra absurda invitación a participar en su equipo de voleibolistas retrasados-

-¡Oye yo estoy en ese equipo!- se quejó la pequeña rubia

-Corrijo, en el equipo de voleibolistas retrasados y tú-

-Mejor, pero aún no me convence- dijo Corín cruzándose de brazos

-Bueno debo irme, nos vemos en un rato-

-¡No te tardes las clases comienzan pronto!-

Clara apenas alcanzó a escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

"_Puede que sean muy diferentes, pero ambos no dejan de ser niños bien portados después de todo_" pensó la niña mientras subía las escaleras.

Finalmente llegó al pasillo donde estaba el club de artes, hizo señas tratando de captar la atención del niño parado frente a la puerta. Clara fue disminuyendo su acelerado caminar al darse cuenta del estado del éste.

Phill veía detenidamente la puerta de entrada al club, con una mirada perdida. Clara se acercó a él con calma.

-¿Phill? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes?-

-Mira- respondió señalando una hoja color crema pegada a la puerta del salón. La cara de Phill lucía como si hubiera visto un fantasma. La hoja decía con letras negras y grandes "CLAUSURADO". El niño despegó el pedazo de papel y volvió a leerlo -¿Clausurado? ¿Por qué?-

Clara le arrebató la hoja y leyó una vez más el contenido

-No puede ser ¿Clausuraron el club de artes? ¡Pero es el único club donde estamos junto…- Phill miró a Clara ingenuo y con un poco de extrañeza, rápidamente la chica corrigió sus palabras- es el único club donde estamos junto a la ventana-

-Pero en el salón también estamos junto a la ventana-

-¡Sí cabeza de sandía! ¡Pero no es lo mismo estar junto a la ventana en el segundo piso que en el cuarto piso! ¡¿Te quedó claro?!-

-Sí, ya, lo siento- a pesar del temor que su amiga podía provocarle no se olvidaba de su triste acontecimiento, con calma tomó nuevamente el anuncio que entre tanto alboroto se había caído al suelo y lo releyó una vez más- No lo entiendo ¿Por qué lo cancelarían?-

En ese momento la puerta frente a ellos se abrió. Apareció un hombre de estatura mediana y delgado, de cabeza cuadrada con una puntiaguda y pequeña barbilla, su cabello esponjado y grisáceo hacia los lados con apenas tres pelos gruesos en la parte de arriba para simular una pronta calvicie; con un bigote largo e igualmente esponjado. Sus enormes gafas apenas se sostenían con sus pequeñas orejas. Tranquilamente respondió a las preguntas del chico mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Se acabó el presupuesto joven Phill-

-¡Profesor Stein!- el pequeño castaño pego un brinco al escuchar la voz rasposa de su maestro. Cuando pudo relajar su cuerpo se dirigió al hombre - ¿El presupuesto? ¿A qué se refiere?-

-Verá joven Phill, la escuela apoya más a otros clubes, sobre todo de deportes, porque continuamente hacen competencias, obtienen premios, trofeos, reconocimientos que ayudan a la imagen de la escuela, en cambio el club de artes, bueno, no aporta nada de eso. El director decidió recortar el presupuesto, en el cual iba incluida mi paga y el mantenimiento para el club-

-Pero ¿se puede hacer algo no?- insistió el pequeño- Podríamos hacer una galería, vender nuestros trabajos, participar en concursos de la ciudad-

Al ver la desesperación en la mirada de Phill, Clara se acercó para poder apoyarlo

-Es cierto, el club de artes no puede cerrar así de la nada, algo podremos hacer ¿No profesor?-

El maestro negó frustrado con la cabeza. La profunda tristeza era compartida por las tres personas en el corredor

-Lo siento señorita Clara pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer, nos tomaría demasiado poder recaudar los fondos necesarios. Mientras la escuela no nos apoye, lo mejor es retirarnos con dignidad-

-Y ¿qué pasará con nosotros?- cuestionó el niño

-Si no eligen un nuevo club entonces se les asignará uno. Supongo que será de deportes o matemáticas, ya que éste es el único club de arte- el hombre lanzó un pequeño suspiro por la frustración que sentía al pronunciar esas palabras y más aún al ver cómo la mirada del joven frente a él bajaba con el mismo sentimiento –Bien niños, si me disculpan, debo retirarme. Con permiso joven Phill, con permiso señorita Clara-

Dicho eso, el hombre siguió su triste caminar. Inmediatamente Clara miró a su amigo imaginando lo que debía estar sintiendo en ese momento.

-Lo…lo siento, Phill- intentó consolarlo en vano. El chico levantó la mirada con gran pesadez, la enorme tristeza que sentía por dentro podía reflejarse a través de sus ojos, aún así con poco ánimo mostró una exageradamente forzada sonrisa con la intención de no preocupar a su amiga.

-Descuida, ya escuchaste, podremos inscribirnos a otros clubes ¿no?-

-Bueno… sí pero…-

-Está bien Clara. Mejor vámonos o se nos hará tarde-

Ambos se dirigieron al salón de 4°, Clara no podía olvidarse de lo que acababa de pasar y podía asegurar que su compañero no sólo no lo olvidaba sino que lo sufría. Durante los siguientes tres días Phill estuvo distraído, más que de costumbre, y no se le podía reprochar. El club de artes era su refugio después de estar todo un día rodeado por personas que le fastidiaban. Era un lugar tranquilo donde podía pasar la tarde pensando en cualquier cosa y nadie lo molestaba; donde podía pintar todo lo que su imaginación y su mano izquierda pudieran plasmar. También podía irse de vago junto con Clara cuando las clases terminaban.

Phill se tomaba tan en serio su trabajo que sólo se dedicaba a eso en las clases, no charlaba con los demás y todas las personas a su alrededor hacían lo mismo, por lo que no había nada más que un largo y acogedor silencio que sólo se rompía ocasionalmente cuando el maestro ponía música para que se inspiraran.

Y el hecho de que el pequeño castaño estuviera tan perdido en sus pinturas era bastante conveniente para cierta niña con un amor platónico por el chico. Podía pasar horas observándolo y él ni se percataba. No había mejor club que el de artes, un lugar que ambos podían compartir y en el cual se sentían a gusto, cada uno haciendo lo que más le gustaba. Pero si bien Clara lo contemplaba durante las clases de arte, también lo hacía el resto del día; en cambio Phill; él no tenía otro lugar para desahogar toda su creatividad encerrada por 22 horas al día. En casa no quería que sus hermanos lo estuvieran molestando, y en la escuela, ni se diga, nadie tenía cuidado de no pisar sus cosas mientras trabajaba. En ambos casos el ruido era casi insoportable para trabajar.

Clara sabía eso perfectamente, después de todo como su mejor amiga, y también la chica secretamente enamorada de él, conocía esos detalles que marcaban tanto su vida.

Angustiada por sus propios pensamientos intentaba entre clase y clase encontrar una solución. Repetidas veces miró a Phill para descifrar su estado de ánimo, el cual no mejoró en todo ese tiempo. El chico sólo miraba su libreta, la misma libreta sin apartar su vista. Ni siquiera salía a comer a la hora del almuerzo.

Tal vez era una de esas crisis de artista, fuera lo que fuera ya empezaba no sólo a tenerla al pendiente sino a preocuparla. Fue entonces que recordó algo, inmediatamente corrió al club de voleibol y con una enorme determinación se dirigió al entrenador.

-¡Disculpe Sam!- dijo tocando la espalda del fornido hombre

-¡Soy el entrenador Hikshtonking!- exclamó el hombre dándose vuelta para hablar con la niña

-Sam le queda mejor. Además nadie sabe pronunciar su apellido-

-Bueno eso es cierto- aceptó el hombre acariciando su barbilla- dime ¿Quién eres tú pequeña?-

-Soy Clara- el entrenador se rascó la cabeza intentando recordar ese nombre-¿Clara Smith?-

-¿Clara Smith? ¡Oh! ¡Clara Smith!- el entrenador saltó de felicidad-eres la niña que habíamos estado buscando ¿finalmente aceptaste unirte al club de voleibol?-

-Por desgracia- respondió Clara rodando los ojos fastidiada por la situación

-¡Sí! ¡Lo logré! Y dos semanas antes del campeonato- el hombre empezó a bailar algo parecido al break dance sin importarle que todos sus alumnos estuvieran observándolo - ¡Clara Smith está en mi equipo y en el de ustedes no! ¡Clara Smith está en mi equipo y en el de ustedes no!- cantaba triunfante.

-Oiga pero sólo entraré en su bobo equipo con una condición- señaló Clara haciendo que el entrenador detuviera su baile –Si el equipo gana el campeonato le dará las ganancias económicas al club de artes-

-¿Qué?, pero pensaba ocupar las ganancias en una membrecía para el club campe…- el entrenador bajó el tono de voz al sentir la mirada acusadora de Clara- es decir, para reparar el techo, comprar lámparas, balones y esas cosas- respondió con un semblante que delataba sus mentiras

-Si no dona sus ganancias al club de arte, olvídese de que esté en su equipo- Clara se dirigió a la puerta de salida

-¡Espera!, está bien, está bien, las ganancias serán para el club de artes- Clara volvió a ver al entrenador con una mirada de satisfacción- Pero sólo si ganamos el campeonato-

-Delo por hecho Sam- dijo estirando su mano para que formalizaran el acuerdo con un apretón de manos.

-¡Que soy el entrenador Hikshtonking!- aún con la mano de Clara estrechando la suya, el entrenador pudo sentir cómo sus dedos era estrujados fuerte y dolorosamente. Entendiendo la indirecta mandada con esa acción se retractó- Pero tú puedes llamarme Sam-

-Me parece bien- sonrió malvadamente la niña.

Lo que acababa de pasar era mejor que un plan perfecto. Simple lógica o por lo menos así lo creía la fantasiosa chica. Phill acababa de perder algo sumamente valioso, ella sólo tendría que aparecerse ahí como su salvadora, la persona que le devolvería eso que tanto amaba, y por ende él se enamoraría de ella. Sí, definitivamente el plan perfecto, excepto por un pequeño detalle…

-¡No sabes jugar voleibol!- Corín se sostenía la cabeza intentando no caerse por la impresión

-Pues no, pero no debe ser tan difícil ¿cierto?-

Corín se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano -¿Cómo te metiste en algo así sin saber jugar voleibol? Pensé que eras buena y por eso los instructores insistían tanto en que te unieras a los clubes de deportes-

-Ya sabes cómo es esto, vas, golpeas a un par de sujetos rudos y ya creen que eres una aspirante a cargar pesas en las olimpiadas- respondió con sarcasmo- Pero bueno ya acepté, y definitivamente debo ganar ese campeonato-

Corín se cruzó de brazos y miró a su amiga enmarcando una ceja

-El hecho de que mágicamente hayas aceptado unirte al club de voleibol y ganar el campeonato no tendrá relación con que inesperadamente el entrenador más tacaño del mundo done el premio económico al club de artes ¿o me equivoco?-

Clara tragó saliva con fuerza, sentía los nervios recorrer una vez más por su espalda hasta llegar a su garganta impidiéndole hablar. Corín no había cambiado su expresión. Impaciente esperaba una respuesta que nunca llegaría por parte de su amiga. ¿Por qué actuaba de ésta manera? Por la sencilla razón de que **¡era su amiga!** Puede que ambas no fueran el tipo de niñas modelo, como todas las demás quisieran ser, o el estereotipo de niña de nueve o diez años, sumisa, bien portada, educada, delicada y femenina; pero la personalidad de Corín se distinguía sobre todo por la lealtad; a quien ella entregara esa lealtad sería para toda la vida, y su amiga se había ganado de una manera sorprendentemente veloz esa enorme lealtad. De esa manera, se tratara de su hermano, del vecino, de un alienígena o de quien fuera, si por ello Clara estaba sufriendo no podía hacerse la indiferente y fingir que nada pasaba, aunque no supiera cómo resolverlo por lo menos comenzaría por intentar saber cuál era dicho problema

-¿Y bien Clara?-

-Eso no importa ¿sí?- respondió la chica intentando cambiar el tema- Lo hice porque el club de artes me agrada, además no es justo para el profesor Stein-

-¿Y desde cuándo te preocupas por un profesor, o una materia? Es más, ¿desde cuándo te preocupas por alguien?-

-¿Vas a ayudarme o no?- Clara se cruzó de brazos disgustada por todas las preguntas que su amiga le arrojaba. Corín sabía que su amiga ya no diría nada al respecto, se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano y rodó los ojos desesperada por la terquedad de la chica.

-Está bien, está bien, te veré en el club deportivo mañana a primera hora-

-Ahí estaré- conforme, la chica se retiró para ir a su casa.

Al día siguiente Clara y Corín se encontraron en el lugar y la hora acordados. Corín llevaba su ropa de deportes: una camiseta blanca y unos shorts azules con rayas blancas, tenis blancos y muñequeras.

-¿Estás lista Clara?-

La chica terminaba de colocarse una cinta alrededor de la cabeza para que el cabello no cayera sobre su cara mientras jugaba. Tenía una playera con pants rojos.

-Lista ¡Lánzalo _pequeña!_-

Antes de lanzar el balón Corín fulminó a Clara con la mirada

-Mido sólo dos centímetros menos que tú-

-Pero qué delicada- respondió burlona

Intentando ignorar el comentario de la chica, Corín lanzó suavemente el balón. No debía olvidar que era la primera vez que su amiga practicaba ese juego. La rubia lo golpeó de tal manera que llegara directamente a los brazos de Clara, sería un golpe fácil sin clavadas, básicamente sin ningún movimiento. Lo único que tenía que hacer era juntar ambas manos y golpearlo.

En cuanto el objeto esférico se aproximó, Clara lanzó ambos brazos juntos al aire con enorme fuerza, fue tal que incluso ella se cayó de espaldas y perdió la conciencia por un momento, intentó incorporarse lo más pronto posible.

-¿Hasta dónde llegó? ¿Qué tan fuerte le di?- como ella suponía, ese había sido un golpe merecedor de estar en un libro de récords. Sin embargo…

-Clara-Corín que miraba a su amiga del otro lado de la red señaló hacia el suelo. En la arena al lado de Clara estaba clavado el balón.

-¡Pero cómo!- exclamó su confundida amiga. Corín volteó al cielo casi pidiendo un milagro

-Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí-

Estuvieron todo el día practicando. Clara no logró darle ni una sola vez al balón, ni siquiera cuando le tocaba sacar. Resultó más golpeada de la cara que de las muñecas. Así transcurrieron las horas, después los días y las noches. En todo ese tiempo la chica había conseguido darle sólo una vez al balón, y fue con el pie; además de que en ese único "éxito" golpeó a un par de ancianos y rompió varias ventanas del club deportivo, ventanas que Corín tuvo que pagar pues la membrecía era de su padre y Clara casi nunca llevaba dinero encima. La rubia ya estaba más que exhausta.

-Vamos Corín sólo una vez más- insistía la chica de rayos púrpura.

-Clara, faltan tres días para el campeonato, el club deportivo cerró hace media hora, ya es de noche, hace frío, estoy hambrienta y también cansada ¿podemos irnos?-

Clara sabía que si cedía ante las quejas de su amiga significaba que le estaba dando la razón y por ende estaba aceptando que no lograría jugar voleibol ni salvaría el club de artes.

-¡No! ¡Aun no podemos darnos por vencidas!-

-Si me voy ¿vas a quedarte aquí practicando toda la noche verdad?-

-Así es-

Corín tomó el balón y lo arrojó a los brazos de su amiga.

-Entonces te veo mañana, si algún guardia te ve aquí, yo no te conozco- la rubia tomó sus cosas y se retiró del parque. Clara se dispuso a continuar con su práctica, pero las palabras de su amiga le hicieron reflexionar y prefirió irse también.

Cuando llegó a casa su madre tenía nuevamente el teléfono en sus manos, con el mismo camisón rosa. Eleonor veía las luchas en una pequeña televisión en blanco y negro que había en la cocina. Como era costumbre nadie notó su presencia. Subió a su habitación y se recostó en la acolchonada cama. Antes de que el cansancio terminara por hacerla caer en un profundo sueño, una bella melodía se deslizó alegremente por su habitación. El sonido de un pequeño violín bastó para hacer que la niña se levantara y se asomara por la ventana a examinar de dónde provenía.

Siguió la música hasta la casa de su alocada y divertida vecina. Clara caminó apoyándose sobre unos tabiques sueltos. Arrojó unas cuantas piedras a la ventana de la chica hasta que ésta se asomó. Cuando vio a Clara prácticamente sosteniéndose con los talones en la orilla del edificio de junto no pudo evitar preocuparse.

-¡Clara! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Bájate!-

La chica respondió en un tono más bajo pues ya era de noche y no quería despertar a sus vecinos

-En un segundo Bee- con gran agilidad saltó hacia el tejado de su vecina y se deslizó por la tubería exterior, caminó por las ramas de un enorme árbol hasta aproximarse a la ventana de Bee-Effi

-Clara no vuelvas a hacer eso es peligroso-

-Tranquila, lo hago todo el tiempo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros -¿Qué estabas tocando?-

-Es una pieza que yo misma compuse, la llamo "Bloqueo interno"-

-No es un nombre muy atractivo para una pieza musical-

-Se llama "Bloqueo interno" porque es justo lo que tengo y no la puedo terminar- Clara soltó una pequeña carcajada sin la intensión de molestar a la chica- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí traviesa? ¿Quieres retocar tus rayos?-

-No exactamente Bee- respondió algo tímida, la joven universitaria la miró con seriedad

-¿Qué ocurre Clara?-

-Bee, en serio no me gusta hablar de éstos temas, pero verás… hay un chico…-

-¡Un chico!- la joven pegó un brinco de felicidad, emocionada corrió a abrazar a Clara que estaba sentada en el marco de su ventana- ¡Es él verdad! ¡El chico con una cabeza grande que va contigo en la primaria! ¿Se te declaró? ¿Te le declaraste? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!-

-No, Bee…-

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Voy por mi diario, esto se tiene que registrar palabra por palabra!-

-¡Bee-Effi!- Clara azotó el pie contra el suelo furiosa y desesperada de que la muchacha no le prestara atención- No se me declaró, ni me le declaré, ni se abrió el cielo y empezaron a llover gomitas de todos colores ¡¿De acuerdo?!-

-Owww pero me gustan las gomitas- dejo Bee-Effi haciendo pucheros

-Escucha, no sé qué hacer, he estado trabajando muy duro porque quiero darle algo que es muy especial para él, pero no importa cuánto lo intente ni siquiera estoy cerca de mi objetivo-

Clara suspiraba cabizbaja desde la brillante ventana blanca, Bee-Effi se acercó y cariñosamente puso su mano sobre el hombro de la niña

-Clara, siempre me he preguntado ¿Por qué es tan especial ese chico? ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto por él?-

La pregunta del millón. Lo que Corín daría por saber la respuesta, la razón por la que Clara no se la había dado es porque no la comprendería, aún si le explicara palabra por palabra. Pero Bee-Effi era una chica mayor, casi una adulta, tal vez ella podía entender sus razones mejor que una chica que tenía como concepto de amor un emparedado de pastrami con rodajas de piña en forma de corazón.

-Bien- comenzó a argumentarla niña- Es porque, bueno, no lo sé, simplemente es especial- intentaba explicarse pero parecía que sólo confundía más a la chica de cabello multicolor- es el tipo de chico con quien puedes hablar y, nunca te va a decir "Oye eres una mala persona" o tampoco "que poco femenina te ves con esa ropa", no le interesa criticar a otros, a menos que se trate de sus hermanos- declaró con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios -Él se preocupa por los demás, o por lo menos lo hace conmigo. Es…- su tono de voz se volvió más soñador, como si estuviera relatando un cuento de hadas- es el tipo de chico con el que puedes pasar de tener una absurda pelea a reír como si nada, estar con él te hace olvidar, aunque sea por un breve momento, todos los problemas que deberías dejar atrás- su expresión cambió haciéndole ver molesta- ¡No es justo que alguien le arrebate sus sueños a un niño tan simplemente estúpido! ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de lo mucho que le puede doler a ese pobre iluso? ¡¿Por qué nadie es capaz de preocuparse por él tanto como él se preocupa por los demás?!-

-Creo que si lo hay- sonrió tiernamente la joven al escuchar las palabras de su pequeña amiga. Clara no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente sintiéndose avergonzada por el comentario.

-¿Y de qué me sirve si ni siquiera lo puedo ayudar?-

-Lo lograrás Clara, piensa todo eso que me acabas de decir y recuerda, la fuerza no se mide por el tamaño del cuerpo sino del espíritu-

-¡Qué frase tan cursi y empalagosa!- exclamó mofándose del comentario de la joven

-Pero es cierto Clara- expresó con una suave voz y una cálida sonrisa –sólo sigue tus instintos-

-Lo que diga Bee- respondió la chica que aún no estaba tan convencida- Bueno, debo irme-

-Sí ya es muy tarde, es hora de dormir-

-No voy a dormir Bee, recuerda que éste día tengo mis lecciones de…- Una idea, aparentemente muy buena deslumbró la mente de Clara- ¡Eso es! ¡Es justo lo que necesito!- La niña saltó por la ventana hacia el árbol, antes de salir corriendo giró para despedirse de su vecina- ¡Gracias Bee!-

-¡No hay de qué Clara! ¡Recuerda no desvelarte demasiado!-

-¡No prometo nada!- respondió alegremente.

Sintiéndose feliz de que su pequeña amiga estuviera de mejor humor Bee-Effi cerró su ventana para irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Clara se había reunido nuevamente con Corín, sólo que ésta vez fue en un callejón.

-¿Qué rayos estamos haciendo aquí Clara? – cuestionó la rubia evidentemente disgustada por el sitio de encuentro

-Corín, ayer se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea- dijo encaminándose al interior del deteriorado espacio- ¿Alguna vez te conté sobre mis "lecciones nocturnas"?-

-¿Hablabas en serio? Creí que era algo que sólo decías para impresionar-

-Pues no es así- respondió la niña deteniéndose justo frente a una pared que obstruía su paso- Te presento a la banda-

En cuanto Clara terminó de pronunciar sus palabras cinco chicos de aspecto andrajoso y extravagante saltaron por encima de la pared y cayeron justamente delante de las niñas. Corín quedó pasmada por la impresión. En el grupo sólo había una mujer con la mitad de la cabeza rapada y atuendo estilo gótico, dos gemelos con playera naranja y jeans holgados y un chico bajito y moreno con piercings. El más alto de todos se acercó a ellas. Usaba una gorra verde por la que sobresalían mechones rubios, unos visores azules enormes, casi tan grandes como su nariz, un chaleco café sobre su playera blanca y unos pantalones rojos holgados.

-Hermana Púrpura, tienes una pequeña amiga- dijo el despreocupado joven con una voz muy lenta y relajada

-Así es J. K., ella es mi mejor amiga: Corín Shortman- respondió mientras abrazaba el cuerpo estático de la chica que no salía de su sorpresa- Corín, te presento a la banda-

La pequeña rubia jamás se imaginó que los amigos de Clara fueran chicos universitarios, que aparentemente eran pandilleros. No pudo evitar preguntarse entonces ¿qué lecciones eran las que Clara tomaba por las noches con éste tipo de personas? ¿Robarían bancos? ¿Asaltarían ancianas? ¿Apostarían en bares de mala muerte como los vaqueros del oeste? No, en todo caso si Clara hiciera alguna cosa fuera de la ley no tendría que ver con ganancias monetarias porque la chica siempre le quedaba a deber, a menos que se estuviera guardando todo el dinero para sí. También existía la probabilidad de que usurparan restaurantes, eso tendría más sentido puesto que Clara parecía un pozo sin fondo que siempre tenía hambre.

Todas esas ideas pasaban por la mente de Corín mientras la niña de mechones púrpura presentaba a sus colegas, apenas reaccionó cuando el gigantesco chico extendió amablemente su mano hacia ella

-Mucho gusto hermana- la rubia finalmente respondió al saludo un tanto desconfiada, el chico no quitaba su simpática y calmada sonrisa- me llamo Joseph Kipling pero puedes llamarme J.K., ellos son Morita, Ying y Yang y Gigante- el chico se acercó a Clara para poder murmurarle al oído- Le dije que se pusiera "Gruñón" como apodo pero ya sabes cómo es-

Todos los jóvenes movieron la mano saludando a Corín y ésta correspondió el gesto un tanto nerviosa.

-Es un placer, supongo… ¿me permiten un momento a solas con mi amiga?-

-Seguro pequeña-

Corín tomó a Clara por los hombros y se dirigieron al lado opuesto de donde estaba el grupo.

-Clara ¿qué está pasando? ¿Quiénes son ellos y cómo se supone que te van a ayudar?- susurró verificando que no las estuvieran escuchando

-¡Ya lo verás!- exclamó despreocupadamente la chica dándose vuelta para hablar con el grupo a sus espaldas –Bien muchachos, los cité aquí porque todos ustedes van a enseñarme a jugar voleibol-

-¿En serio vamos a hacer eso?- preguntó con molestia el chico que se hacía llamar Gigante.

-Viejo, la hermana Púrpura necesita nuestra ayuda, yo digo que le brindemos nuestra mano amiga. Si lo que quiere es llegar a la luna, aquí mismo construiremos un cohete con botes y cajas de cartón- dijo el relajado chico motivando a su grupo

-Gracias J.K., pero no necesito ningún cohete. Verán dentro de tres días hay un torneo de voleibol que no sólo necesito, sino debo ganar. El hecho es que no sé nada sobre ese bobo juego, pero tal vez entrenando con ustedes pueda entenderlo mejor, ya que lo que nosotros hacemos es el único deporte que he practicado-

Corín, que ya se encontraba al borde de su paciencia, avanzó nuevamente hacia la chica que pronunciaba el discurso.

-Pero Clara ¿Cuál deporte? ¿Ahora de qué estás hablando?-

-Te lo mostraré- con una sonrisa se dirigió al grupo de jóvenes- ¿Chicos me harían el honor?-

-Será un placer hermana-respondió sonriente J.K.

Los cinco chicos comenzaron a saltar en las paredes de los edificios, a pesar de que lanzaban sus cuerpos muy cerca los unos de los otros, ninguno llegó a chocar, ni siquiera a rozarse. Apoyados únicamente por manos y pies daban piruetas, subían y bajaban con extrema facilidad, los gemelos incluso llegaron a la cima de ambos edificios y se lanzaron al vacío donde se encontraban las niñas. Corín se cubrió la cabeza sintiendo que los dos enormes hermanos caerían sobre ellas, sin embarga cuando abrió los ojos éstos se encontraban haciendo equilibrio sobre un tendedero tres metros arriba. Cuando J.K. dio la orden todos aterrizaron en sus mismas posiciones con las que despegaron.

Corín estaba asombrada, ésta vez por el talento de los jóvenes más que por su agresiva apariencia, aplaudió ante el sorprendente espectáculo

-Wow eso fue increíble… ¿Qué fue eso?-

El joven líder se acercó orgulloso para responder.

-Nosotros le llamamos la danza del simio salvaje, pero oficialmente se le conoce como estilo libre-

-¿Estilo libre?-

Clara se acercó y tomó a su amiga nuevamente por la espalda

-Así es, una especie de deporte ninja que te da la habilidad de pasar prácticamente cualquier obstáculo, no importa si es alto, duro, estrecho, frágil, lo que sea se puede traspasar. Tu cuerpo es la mejor herramienta que tienes para trasladarte a cualquier parte. Lo único que se podría considerar "ilegal" es pisar las azoteas de la gente, pero nadie se da cuenta- explicó la niña encogiéndose de hombros

-Tal vez podríamos intentar hacer una mezcla del voleibol y el estilo libre, es decir- corrigió- la danza del simio salvaje. Sólo requiere un poco de planeación-

-¿De verdad vas a ayudarme?- Tampoco era como que Clara estaba segura de que convencería a su amiga. Sabía que Corín era una gran chica y siempre la apoyaría, pero también solía ser de las que abandonaban el barco si se daba cuenta de antemano que las cosas no iban a tener un buen resultado.

- Creo que estoy apostando demasiado a que ese descabellado plan funcione, pero…- dijo aceptando su situación- vale la pena intentarlo-

Clara sonrió complacida y tomó a Corín del brazo arrastrándola con ella y su extraño grupo

-¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos con todo!-

Los siguientes tres días fueron realmente agotadores, los chicos tuvieron que adaptar dos deportes distintos y luego entrenar con esa extraña combinación. Clara poco a poco aprendió a darle al balón en el aire. Sus compañeros hicieron que visualizara el objeto como si fuera un obstáculo en su camino, sólo que en lugar de evitarlo debía golpearlo.

Las primeras veces que la chica corrió por las orillas de los tejados casi se cae por la velocidad en que le arrojaban los balones. Pero al finalizar el periodo acordado podía golpear el balón con una sola mano hasta subida en la punta de un poste de luz.

El día del campeonato finalmente había llagado. Todos los alumnos de distintas escuelas se habían reunido en el estadio de Hilwood y gritaban entusiasmados apoyando a los grupos de sus respectivas escuelas. Los alumnos de la escuela 118 animaban con gritos, silbidos y una gran banda a su equipo de voleibol.

En las canchas el entrenador se paseaba orgulloso trayendo consigo al equipo femenil. Todas las niñas llevaban una playera blanca y unos shorts negros con franjas blancas. Clara era la última del grupo, que además de su uniforme deportivo, tenía muñequeras moradas y una banda negro con morado en su cabeza.

La audiencia clamó un alarde más poderoso cuando hizo aparición hasta atrás de la fila la chica de mechones púrpura. Después de todo no sólo eran algunos profesores los que tenían fe en la fuerza y habilidad de la pequeña Clara sino también sus propios compañeros.

Ninguno de los presentes tenía idea de qué hacía ese extraño grupo de chicos callejeros universitarios en una competencia para niños de primaria sumándose a la porra con gritos y una enorme manta que decía "Go School 118!". Afortunadamente nadie se quejó y no pasó a más de unas cuantas miradas confundidas.

Los rumores comenzaron a crecer entre las personas en las gradas. Todos eran sobre Clara y Corín, el par de chicas más poderosas en el equipo de la 118.

Un chico delgado de cabello revoltoso anunció el inicio del evento y los equipos no tardaron en lanzar su primer saque, todos con la mirada fija en la victoria.

El entrenamiento que Clara tuvo en tan pocos días le había sido suficiente para establecer confianza y arrasar juego tras juego. Corín y ella escasas veces tocaron las bancas para descansar entre los partidos. Clara podía recibir lanzamientos con enorme facilidad y devolverlos con tanta rapidez que el otro equipo apenas se enteraba de que ya su contrincante había devuelto el golpe. Sin embargo los saques habían sido un gran movimiento que la chica no pudo aprender, y por lo consiguiente mientras estuvo jugando no pudo lanzar correctamente en todas las ocasiones que le correspondía sacar. Se las arregló como pudo para no dejar caer el balón y lanzarlo más o menos derecho. El entrenador estaba sumamente preocupado y temeroso por el resultado al final del campeonato. El trofeo, los reconocimientos, el premio económico y su imagen como entrenador dependían de una niña que medía tres veces menos que él. Su tensión se elevó al máximo cuando fue anunciado el último partido.

-Una vez más gracias por haber venido amigos míos, el último encuentro del día será entre el equipo femenil de la escuela 118 y el equipo femenil de la primaria 110-

Clara dio una ligera revisión al equipo contra el que competiría, efectivamente eran niñas de primaria, pero todas de 6° grado, algunas parecían haber repetido año pues tenían un tamaño y musculatura colosal.

La chica no se impresionó con tan peculiar grupo, pero no pasó lo mismo con el resto de su equipo que sentían las piernas temblar cual gelatina sólo de ver a las chicas con quienes se iban a enfrentar.

Hubo un descanso para que las niñas se prepararan para el siguiente partido. Clara se acercó a una maleta blanca con franjas moradas, sacó de ahí una botella con agua y una toalla para secarse el sudor. Miró por un momento a las chicas que conformaban su equipo, a excepción de Corín todas parecían ya haberse dado por vencidas o al menos eso demostraban con sus miradas cabizbajas.

La chica dobló y guardó la toalla en su maleta, iba a hacer lo mismo con la botella pero fue distraída con la sombra de una persona que se paró frente a ella, levantó la vista para descubrir de quién se trataba

-¿Clara?-

-¡Phill!- retrocedió sorprendida dejando caer un poco de agua sobre su uniforme

-Clara, lo siento, yo…-

-Sí, sí, ya sé, no querías asustarme- masculló con sarcasmo secándose con la toalla- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que no vendrías porque no te gustaban éste tipo de eventos-

-¿Desde cuándo estás en el equipo de voleibol?- el chico estaba más interesado por saber qué hacía su amiga metida en un deporte que tanto decía odiar que el explicar sus motivos para estar ahí.

-Responder una pregunta con otra es de gente estúpida-

-También lo es no confiar en tu mejor amigo- El chico se cruzó de brazos enfadado por la terquedad de la niña, pero ella, al ver la seriedad en su mirada, decidió contarle lo que pasaba.

-Bien. Entré al equipo hace dos semanas, Corín me ha estado ayudando a entrenar. ¿Ahora me quieres decir qué haces aquí?-

-Vine en cuanto me enteré que tú participabas- la completa sinceridad e inocencia con la que el chico decía esas palabras en seguida pusieron rubor en las mejillas de Clara, suerte para ella que podía justificarse con haber estado haciendo ejercicio y por eso su piel enrojecía -¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? ¿No querías que viniera a apoyarte?-

De acuerdo, por lo general Clara tendría un plan para responder en éste tipo de situaciones, pero francamente no se había planteado la posibilidad de que su mejor amigo fuera a aparecerse de repente, justo antes del partido final. Había estado tan confiada y tranquila todo ese tiempo porque todas las miradas puestas sobre ella aquel día no le pesaban en lo absoluto; el pánico escénico no era parte de su forma de ser, a menos que se tratara de _**ese**_ chico en particular. Con la simplicidad de su presencia ella se desconcentraba por completo. Ahora ese mismo chico estaba parado frente a ella, pidiendo prácticamente que revelara el motivo no sólo de su participación sino de sus sospechosas desapariciones las tardes que se iba a entrenar. Era más sencillo simplemente declararse y resumir todos sus motivos en una frase que tener que arrojar en un discurso todos esos sentimientos con palabras cursis que ella tanto odiaba pronunciar.

Ante el largo silencio y miradas nerviosas que Phill obtuvo como respuesta por parte de su amiga sacó su propia deducción:

-Ya sé por qué lo hiciste-

La intranquilidad de chica aumentó de golpe hasta sentir completo desconcierto y desesperación. Siempre estaban bromeando sobre que Phill era adivino y podía leer su mente, ¿y si era cierto? En momentos como éstos Clara olvidaba lo que era el sentido común y podía formularse todo tipo de locas conclusiones totalmente irreales, ilógicas o fantasiosas.

-Querías salvar el club de arte…- el principio ya se acercaba a lo que había pasado- Te metiste al equipo y obligaste al entrenador para que donara el premio económico a ese club en especial, y lo hiciste porque…-

Con la incertidumbre formando un nudo en su garganta, la chica apretó los labios y cerró fuertemente los ojos preparándose para recibir las palabras de su amigo.

-En el fondo eres una buena persona que sólo quiere ayudar a otros- pronunció con una enorme sonrisa. Clara apenas podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Ella ya había creado toda una serie de ideas en su cabeza que nada tenían que ver con la explicación de su amigo. Frustrada y enfadada relajó su cuerpo y se cruzó de brazos volviendo a su actuar normal. El chico continuó dando su explicación.

-Y la razón por la que no me lo dijiste es porque odias que los demás crean que eres buena, siempre te guardas toda tu bondad para ti sola- concluyó finalmente el chico, feliz de suponer que estaba en lo cierto

-Sí, claro cabezón se trata de eso- respondió con su usual tono sarcástico, había caído una vez más esperanzada de que el chico sabría por lo que estaba pasando. Qué ingenua -En fin, ya me tengo que ir, a mi equipo casi le da un paro cardíaco y tengo que reforzar su espíritu-

-¡Espera!-Clara se dispuso a irse pero el niño la tomó del brazo haciendo que volteara hacia él –Sé que debes estar muy nerviosa por el resultado. No lo dices, pero se nota en tus ojos. Quiero decirte que pase lo que pase yo te apoyaré, incluso después de que todo termine nos inscribiremos en el mismo club, no importa si es de arte, de deportes o de lo que sea, lo importante es estar juntos- el chico retrocedió un poco mostrando su motivadora sonrisa –Es lo que hacen los amigos ¿cierto?-

-Lo que tú digas cabezón- la chica había escuchado atentamente cada palabra, no es como si no le hubiera importado lo que dijo su amigo, mejor dicho, le importó demasiado. Acababa de darle prácticamente todos los beneficios diciendo que estaría a su lado. Si se ponía a pensar en esa posibilidad, incluso sería mejor que antes. Con su nueva técnica de entrenamiento aprendería rápido si se trataba de deportes y podría ayudarlo siempre que lo necesitara. Algo similar pasaría en el club de matemáticas, sólo que en ese caso sería él quien estaría explicándole todo, siendo que ella había fingido ser una ignorante de la materia, situación de la que no se arrepentía.

Se detuvo tanto a pensar en ello que el tiempo de descanso terminó sin que pudiera hablar con su equipo. La chica se planteó la posibilidad de perder a propósito, pero sería muy cruel de su parte, así que sólo se concentró en jugar de manera normal, sin poner tanto esfuerzo en sus golpes. Pensaba que si a final de cuentas el equipo estaba destinado a la victoria llegarían por cuenta propia sin su ayuda.

Debido a su decadente actitud el entrenador decidió ponerla en la banca. Phill que estaba sentado en las gradas le hizo señales de que todo estaba bien y que se siguiera esforzando. Ella lo ignoró volviendo a beber de su botella cuando un fuerte grito resonó por todo el campo.

En seguida las jugadoras y los paramédicos se amontonaron en el centro de la cancha. Clara se acercó abriéndose paso de manera veloz entre las personas.

Corín estaba tirada en el suelo sujetándose el brazo. Apretaba los labios intentando con todas sus fuerzas contener el llanto de dolor, apenas lanzaba unos cuantos gemidos cuando el hombre que la atendía tocaba su codo.

-Parece una fractura leve, aun así ya no puede seguir jugando, debe ser llevada inmediatamente a un hospital-

-¡Nada de hospitales!- vociferaba la niña intentando ponerse de pie

Clara se agachó para poder hablar con su amiga

-¿Corín qué rayos pasó?-

-¡Le pegué mal a ese estúpido balón y caí sobre mi codo!- respondió furiosa reprochándose a sí misma por dentro –Al menos lo salvé antes de que tocara el suelo-

-Hay que llevarla a un hospital- insistió el paramédico, el entrenador estaba al borde del pánico

-¡Pero es mi mejor jugadora! ¡No se la pueden llevar!-

A pesar de las súplicas del hombre y de la propia chica que se aferraba a las puertas de la ambulancia amenazando al grupo de médicos, ninguno cedió en su lucha por llevársela a un hospital. La desesperación que sentía el entrenador ya era demasiada, estaban cuatro puntos abajo, sólo quedaban cinco minutos del partido y lo último que le faltaba estaba pasando: su alumna estrella partía en un vehículo hacia el centro médico más cercano con una leve fractura en el brazo. Inmediatamente su mirada se dirigió hacia Clara.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la niña se encontraba metida una vez más en el juego. Hubiera deseado que Corín sólo estuviera fingiendo para que ella entrara en el equipo y salvara el día, pero tenía que reconocer que la pequeña rubia no tenía un nivel de actuación aceptable, o al menos no tan elevado como el de su hermana _princesa _o la _pulguita _Mei.

Como sea, ahora todo dependía de ella.

La responsabilidad y la decisión de ganar estaban una vez más del lado de Clara. Si perdía, obtendría algo mejor para ella, si ganaba, obtendría lo mejor para todos los demás.

Para una persona cuyo pasatiempo favorito era pensar en sí misma realmente fue difícil elegir una opción.

Sin embargo parándose una vez más en la chancha se dispuso a ganar.

Nadie a su alrededor supo exactamente qué la hizo cambiar de parecer. Tal vez la venganza por su amiga caída, el deseo y orgullo de no darse por vencida, la pena que daba su equipo, el sufrimiento del entrenador…

Lo cierto era que, aunque detestaba admitirlo, lo hacía por el chico más despreocupado sentado en las gradas.

No iba a permitirse el lujo de ver a su mejor amigo lamentarse día tras día sólo por darse a sí misma el beneficio de estar con él, sin importar lo mucho que lo deseara.

Con la mentalidad de campeona fue a hablar con el grupo de chicas reunidas en una esquina, todas se veían agotadas y temerosas de no poder ganar la competencia.

-Bien chicas, quiero decirles una cosa: Soy pésima para dar discursos, pero pondré todo mi empeño para ganarle a esas gigantonas, tal vez se vean larguiruchas, pero ¿qué es más importante? El tamaño del cuerpo o el tamaño del espíritu- Clara sonreía ante la ironía de estar repitiendo aquellas palabras de las que alguna vez se burló

El equipo entero, incluyendo el entrenador, quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de aliento que acababan de recibir. Sobre todo por la persona que las dijo.

Volvieron al juego con un enorme entusiasmo, rápidamente empataron con las otras chicas. Faltaba sólo un minuto y medio para que terminara el partido, el último saque debía ser por parte de Clara.

La chica podía sentir la mirada de cierto niño castaño siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, inhaló grandes bocanadas de aire para concentrarse. Afortunadamente el golpe fue perfecto, ahora debían anotar un punto más para ganar. El tiempo corría. El entrenador se mordía las uñas completamente angustiado. La tensión aumentaba de manera descontrolada en los espectadores.

Una de las chicas del otro equipo golpeó el balón demasiado lejos, pero aun así caería dentro del área contraria, otra chica se lanzó contra la arena evitando su derrota. El balón quedó suspendido en el aire.

La chica de mechones púrpura dio un gran salto y pegó con toda su fuerza dirigiendo el objeto hacia el área enemiga, fue demasiado rápido, nadie pudo detener su veloz descenso.

El árbitro se puso de pie haciendo sonar enérgicamente su silbato

-¡El tiempo se terminó! ¡La Escuela 118 gana!-

La gente se levantó conmovida y alegre. El entrenador daba brincos de felicidad por todas partes. Sin pensarlo dos veces cogió el trofeo con sus enormes manos y comenzó a tomarse fotos con él y con las niñas del equipo.

A Clara no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas así que se alejó del grupo. Salió de entre la multitud para encontrarse con su amigo.

El rostro de Phill resplandecía de emoción

-¡Clara eso fue estupendo! ¡Lo lograste!-

-Bueno, en realidad fuimos todas, cabezón-

-Gracias a ti el club de artes volverá a abrirse-

-No fue nada- dijo presuntuosa y francamente orgullosa

-No puedo esperar para contarle a Tami sobre esto-

Pocas palabras podría describir lo que realmente sintió la chica, por dentro sólo escuchó una vocecilla diciendo "_Auch"_

-¿Tami? ¿Tu chica fantasiosa? ¿Y ella qué tiene que ver?-

-Tami quería entrar al club de artes, hubiera sido una pena que no lo hubiera hecho, pero gracias a ti, tal vez incluso tenga una oportunidad con ella ¿qué opinas?-

¡Qué opinaba! ¡_Auch _ya no bastaba para describir todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento, ¿Todo su trabajo duro, su preocupación y entusiasmo habían sido únicamente para unir el lazo entre el chico y su amor platónico?

-Creo que no tienes ni la más mínima oportunidad- masculló sumamente molesta

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, no sabrás el resultado si no lo intentas. En fin, debo irme, nos vemos en la escuela-

"_Y allá va" _suspiró la chica con desgane para después darse vuelta y reunirse con las personas que celebraban detrás de ella.

Habían pasado varios días desde el campeonato, al principio todos alabaron a la chica que dio el golpe ganador, así que Clara tuvo que encargarse de desaparecer esa imagen de "heroína" que inconscientemente pusieron sobre ella, pues había una imagen que no quería perder.

Corín y Clara se reunieron en el salón para charlar antes de la siguiente clase

-¿Hasta cuándo te van a quitar el yeso?- preguntó Clara buscado algo dentro de su banca

-En una semana- respondió disgustada la pequeña rubia-lo peor no fue que me retiraran del partido justo antes de la victoria, sino que además mis padres me regañaron y no sé por qué-

Phill llegó cargando una pila de libros (de él y de Corín) y los puso sobre la banca de su hermana

-¿Cómo que no sabes por qué?- respondió estirándose y provocando que tronaran los huesos de su espalda- Golpeaste a tres paramédicos y dejaste inconscientes a dos de ellos-

- ¡Me amenazaron con un láser!-

-Sólo querían revisar la gravedad de tu herida-

-Oigan, oigan, es muy temprano para que empiecen a discutir- intervino Clara

-¡Es verdad!- exclamó Phill al recordar algo y se dirigió a su amiga- ¿Podemos vernos en el patio trasero a la hora del almuerzo?-

-Sí, por qué no- respondió de manera despreocupada.

Un rato después Clara salió al patio buscando a su compañero, éste la llamó escondiéndose detrás de varios botes de basura, ella se acercó sin aparentar disimulo. Al llegar junto al chico se recargó en la pared, él lucía bastante serio.

-¿Y bien qué es lo que quieres?-

-Escucha Clara. Por ti la escuela conserva el único club de artes y yo mi lugar favorito-

-Pensé que nosotros teníamos ya nuestro lugar favorito- dijo enmarcando una ceja

-Bueno mi segundo lugar favorito- reconoció algo apenado de no haberse acordado antes -Aunque sé que lo que hiciste no fue por mí, fue algo grandioso, y de verdad, de verdad muchas gracias-

Phill se acercó para abrazar a su amiga, fue tan sorpresivo y espontáneo que la chica no tuvo oportunidad de poner resistencia y terminó atrapada dulcemente en los brazos del niño. Ya que su reacción fue tan tardía, se limitó a insultarlo.

-¡Por favor viejo! ¿Qué haces? Te ves tan ridículo, y eso que siempre dices que no eres cursi como tus hermanos-

Phill se apartó conteniendo la risa para no irritar más a la chica

-Lo siento, sé que no te agrada pero necesitaba hacerlo. Bueno ¿quieres saltarte la barda e ir por unas malteadas antes de que regresar a clases-

-Vaya señor rebeldía ¿desde cuándo haces cosas malas?-

-Decídete ¿soy cursi o rebelde?- respondió en forma de burla

-Ambas cosas mezcladas en el mismo ser irritante. En fin, mejor aprovecho la oportunidad antes de que vuelvas a tu modo "angelito"-

Los chicos se encaminaron la valla que rodeaba la escuela.

-Por cierto ¿Qué hay de tu amiga la que se iba a unir al club?- consultó la chica un tanto angustiada por la respuesta que recibiría

-Parece que le llama más la atención el club de matemáticas- respondió sin perder su semblante tranquilo y alegre

-Luces bastante relajado para tratarse de la chica que te gusta-

-No importa, después de todo ni la conozco en persona, ya habrá tiempo para eso. Por ahora estoy bien contigo-

El chico no medía la gravedad y al mismo tiempo el poder de sus palabras, él sólo se daba cuenta de que hablaba con su mejor amiga, mientras ella forjaba un mundo de ilusiones en su cabeza con las que estaba segura que algún día se sentiría arrepentida. Pero como dijo él. Ya habrá tiempo para eso.

El par de amigos se alejaron por las calles.

"_Si algún día…"_


End file.
